For the love of a Hunter
by DarkHero87
Summary: a human is captured-then bought and sold at a yutja market. The start of a new life, the life of a servant in the house of a yutja warrior. but what happens when they start to become more than servant and master?
1. Running

Helloooo peoples! so here it is! my newest story "For the love of a hunter"! Hope u enjoy!

**And a BIG thank you to Rain of Mystery for her awesome drawing of Mar'tokk and also her upcoming pic of the lovely Lex'xia! You are the best!**

Chapter 1-Running

Alex ran, though she could still feel them. Their presence was immensely overwhelming. She had thought that running from those poachers was bad. No, these, whatever they were, happened to be far worse. A loud crack and Alex was down. The last thing she saw was a dark being, at least seven and half feet tall. Words were spoken in some incomprehensible language and then Alex lost consciousness.

Alex woke, not knowing how long she had been out. She found herself in a dark place. A door opened and two dark figures stood. They began to talk in their foreign language.

"The ooman is awake." Said the first one

"I'm not blind, idoka" The other said. A third brought food and a small lamp. then they all left.

Alex took the lamp and scanned the small cell. A thin mattress, which she was sitting on, a toilet, and a wash basin. That was it. She picked at the food. It was cold, but it didn't taste terrible. Every day for what she thought was about three weeks it was the same thing. They would check up on her and bring her food then leave.

Finally one day, one of them came in and tied her hands together then led her out of the cell. They walked into a large docking bay. The tallest of the group, about 8 feet, whom she also assumed was the leader, came and put a small bracelet on her left wrist. Alex looked at it.

"I wonder what this is?" She asked herself.

"It is a tracking device." The leader said. Alex looked up shocked.

"Hey! I can understand you! What happened to that funky language you were speaking?" Alex asked. The one who had brought her from the cell snorted.

"Well obviously its also a translator. I wouldn't be caught dead speaking that kwei language of you oomans!" She spat. Yes, she.

-wow, thats a girl? geeze you can't even tell with all that bulky armor she has on. She looks like a guy!- She thought.

"Well you don't have to be such a snot about it! how the hell was i supposed to know what it was?" Alex snapped at her. The other male spoke.

"What are you called ooman?" He asked

"My name is Alex." Alex replied. The female laughed.

"Al'lex? That is a males name!" She blurted out as she bust out laughing. Alex scowled at her.

"Better to have a males name than to look and sound like one!" She hissed.

The female lunged at her, a small blade raised. Alex put up her bound hands, the blade cut them free. Alex jumped to the floor lashing out a kick that put the female flat on her back. Alex stood. The female screeched and lunged for her again. Alex went into a defensive stance, but the leader stepped in between them.

"Ur'sai! That is enough! Go back to your cabin," He roared. The female wen to argue, "GO!." He roared again.

She hissed and walked out of the bay. The leader turned to Alex.

"I believe a new name is needed for you. What do you think?" Leader asked the younger male.

"She is strong for an ooman. And by ooman standards she is attractive. What about lex'xia?" He suggested. Leader looked at Alex in thought.

"Hmmm...yes, i think Lex'xia will do. Make sure to put that in her registry." He said. The younger male left the bay through a small door on the right.

"Lex'xia? That sounds like my old name. What does it mean?" Alex...er Lex'xia asked. Leader looked back at her.

"It means strong and willful beauty." He said.

"Strong and willful beauty? I think i like that." Lex'xia said.

"Not like you have a choice. You are now property of the Sou'ta Trader Company. We will do what we please with you." Leader said. Sou'ta Trader Company? Great, I'm market meat. My life sucks big time.

The bay doors opened. A frenzy of sights, sounds, and smells met them on the other side. Lex'xia was amazed. There were hundreds of these strange people. Some had shops set up, some had pens full of weird creatures, and many more were milling through each place buying or trading. The atmosphere was amazingly good and welcoming, regardless of the fact that she was merchandise to be bartered for. This thought made her smile. Being an orphan, all her life she felt out of place, as though she didn't belong. And here in a place like this, full of strange beings, a place she most definitely did no belong, she was comfortable. They found the other male waiting by a pen. Lex'xia couldn't't understand how she had recognized him, but then she saw it. A small cluster of spots above his right eye, they reminded her of a misshapen star. She then realized that that was how they could tell each other apart. As she looked around she could see that every one of them had a unique pattern of stripes, spots, or a combination of the two.

They made their way over to the pen. Lex'xia noticed that there were four other girls in the pen. When leader opened the pen door walked in. The four girls in the corner whimpered and shrunk back as far as they could.

"What's wrong with them?" Lex'xia asked. Leader smiled.

"They are not from your home world. They were born on a trader ship. people from your native planet and our oomans are completely different. They are not nearly as smart. I suppose you could compare them to well trained animals. They are taught specific household skills, nothing else. That is all they know. They don't even speak." He said.

-Well there goes any company i thought i might have had.- Lex'xia thought to herself, trying to make light of her situation. She was trying her best to think of this as one big adventure, a learning experience. Her old life was so boring, here was her chance at some excitement. Yay for dramatically life altering situations! Lex'xia looked at the for girls still huddled in the corner. -ugh, i hope i don't become like them.- She thought. She looked back at Leader.

"So, um , how long do you think before someone picks me up?" She asked him. The question caught him off guard, but he regained himself quickly.

"What makes you ask that?" Leader asked her.

"If you only company were for girls, who could only be described as a huddling mass of scared witless, highly trained animals, would you want to stick around for long?" She quipped. Leaser laughed.

"No, I suppose not. But I can't truly tell you how long it will be. Oman's form your native planet are not very much sought after. We only picked you up because we were low on stock." He said to her. Lex'xia smiled back.

"Well it's nice to know I'm needed for something. Granted that something happens to be sale stock, but beggers can't be choosers i guess." She laughed. Lex'xia went to the opposite corner of the girls and sat on a bench. Leader walked over to Starface and told him something Lex'xia couldn't overhear and walked away.

Lex'xia looked over the pen wall. What she saw made her jump away and squeal. Starface turned and looked at her glaringly.

"Quiet ooman, you are scaring the others." He said gesturing to the four girls still huddled in the corner. Lex'xia went and leaned against the wall next to Starface.

"What are those things? They look like deformed hermit crabs." She said.

"They are tekhuts, a giant crustacean from my home world." Starface said.

"What do you use them for?" Lex'xia asked. Starface sighed.

"Food." was all he said. -sheesh, crabby- Thought Lex'xia. -HA! crabby! Damn I need something to do, I'm unconsciously coming up with bad puns- She looked over at the girls, they were staring at her intently. Lex'xia clicked her tongue and called to one like you would a dog. The smallest one, she couldn't't have been older than 10, cautiously monkey hopped towards her. Lex'xia held out her hand, the girl recoiled a bit, but then continued forward. She sniffed at Lex'xia's hand. The action nearly made Lex'xia sick to her stomach. Leader wasn't kidding, they were nothing but highly trained animals. While the little girl toyed with Lex'xia's bracelet, Lex'xia used her other hand to pet the girl's head. The girl squeaked and ran back to the huddle corner. Lex'xia shook her head and went back to where Starface was.

"So, do they sell males here too?" She asked him.

"Yes, but on the other side of the compound. The males are extremely aggressive." Starface told her. -Figures- She thought.

"So what do they call you?" She asked.

"My name is Rus'ka." He said. Lex'xia smiled.

"I like it. What does it mean?" She asked. Rus'ka grinned slightly. -This ooman isn't so bad- He thought.

"It means star born." He told her. Lex'xia looked away in thought, then back at Rus'ka.

"Star born? Yes, that fits you good." She said. She went back to looking around. Rus'ka could tell she was nervous.

"Be patient ooman, sit. W're going to be here for a while. It's a slow time for the sale of oomans." He told her. Lex'xia heaved a great sigh.

"Just perfect." She said. -So much for my excitement- She thought. She decided to lay across the bench and take a nap. she knew she wasn't going anywhere today.

------------------

i would also like to thank Rain of Mystery for her helpful ideas!


	2. Tall, Dark, and Handsome

**Chapter 2 peoples!!! I'm on a role!**

**Thank you Rain of Mystery for the ideas, also for the use of your charaters from Big and Strong in this and future chapters! The Fabulous Elder Shat'tu is mentioned in this chapter!**

**- And thank you all my fantastic reviewers for the great reviews! I cant wait to see what you have to say about this one!!**

**Also i forgot to put in the disclaimers in chap 1 so here they are now: I do not own predators! or Ipod! They belong to their respective companies! the only thing I have is the story plot and my own characters!**

Tall, Dark, and Handsome

Three days had passed. The first night Lex'xia had spent in the pen chained to the bench she slept on. It was awful. All the animals squeaked, squawked, squealed, and any other manner of noise all night long. When Leader and Rus'ka came in the following morning Lex'xia was wide awake and pissed. Rus'ka said something to leader while they were still too far away for her to hear. Leader nodded. He smiled as he entered the pen.

"Well don't we look a little ruffled this morning? No sleep?" He snickered. Lex'xia growled slightly.

"No sleep? Yea I guess you could say that." She seethed as he unchained her ankle. He moved over to the other girls.

"Well thats too bad." He said smiling. -Thats it!- Lex'xia thought.

"Too bad! I was miserable! That was the single most worst night of my life! Between lying on this awful bench, to having a ginormous menagerie of stinking ugly critters making God awful noise all night long! I haven't slept at all!" She shouted, she was on the verge of tears. Leader stared at her wide eyed. Lex'xia looked around. There were several people out and around now. She flushed red, then noticed that she somehow managed to be standing on top of the bench. She jumped off and sat down covering her face with her hands.

Needless to say, the next two days she slept on the ship. The morning of the fourth day was the same as the last two. Ur'sai would screech at her to get up and ready. Lex'xia would then trudge to the galley where Rus'ka would hand her a small stick of meat and some water for breakfast. They would then go meet Leader at the bay doors. When they got to their pen Leader would unchain the other girls. Today he took them to the bath house to clean them up. Lex'xia opened her backpack(Rus'ka gave it back to her the second day)and pulled out her Ipod. She learned that if she stuck it under the lamp while it was on the Ipod would recharge itself. Lex'xia laid out on the bench, getting ready for another long and dreadfully boring day.

Thats when she say him. Eight feet tall, 350 pounds of pure sculpted hunter muscle. Golden brown skin with black stipes on his chest and spots on his arms and legs. But what got her the most were his eyes, the brightest pair of baby blues you have ever seen. He may not have been human, but boy oh boy was he something yummy to look at. Just her luck, he stopped at her pen and looked at her. She managed to stammer a 'Hi' and waved. The large male began talking to Rus'ka. Lex'xia heard her name mentioned but chose to stay where she was. The male looked at her, she smiled at him. He held out his hand and clicked at her. Lex'xia stood up stright.

"You did not just click at me like a pet! Buster you think I'm just gonna run up to you after that your kwei!" She said folding her arms and turning away.

"Come on now, don't be like that." Rus'ka called. Lex'xia turned up the volume of her Ipod. Rus'ka shook his head.

"She has a translator on Mar'tokk. You could have just asked her to come over here." He said. Mar'tokk just shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know she would react like that?" He said. Rus'ka shook his head again. He hopped over the pen wall and went over to Lex'xia, he unplugged her earphones.

"Come on Lex'xia. He wants to see you. This is your chance to get out of here." Rus'ka pleaded. Lex'xia turned and looked at the other male. She hung her head in defeat.

"Fine." She said and walked over to the other male. She hopped up and sat on the wall next to Mar'tokk.

"Hi-again." She said trying to smile. Mar'tokk grinned.

"So your the feisty ooman my cousin told me I had to come see. She isn't very big cousin. I told you I need a servant I can take on hunts with me. This ooman won't be able to do anything." He said to Rus'ka. Rus'ka sighed, his dear cousin always spoke before thinking.

"Not that big? Buddy I'm almost a hundred and sixty pounds! I realize that that isn't very big to you but back on Earth I was considered a big girl." She said loudly.

"But we're not on Earth, are we?" Mar'tokk said with a smile. Lex'xia huffed.

"She has some skill. I told you about the fight she got into with my sister?" Rus'ka asked.

-Sister? Poor Rus'ka.-Lex'xia thought.

"Yes I remember." Mar'tokk Said. Just then Leader came back. He clapped Mar'tokk on the back.

"Nephew! Good to see you again! So, you take a peek at our fine girls here? Or has our little shining star already caught your attention?" He said gesturing to Lex'xia.

"She is indeed interesting." Mar'tokk replied.

"Interesting? Sir, I am a bonafied catch!. Your not gonna find a girl better than me, no way! I'm a third degree black belt, I can lift nearly two hundred pounds, and run a mile in four minutes. I've taken archery classes for three years, I can handle pretty much any gun, and I'm handy with knives. Hell, I'm probly the best merchandise you've ever come across. Plus, I'm self advertising. I pretty much sell myself." Lex'xia said, a proud smile on her face. Leader was a grinning fool, and Rus'ka was outright laughing. Mar'tokk's expression was halfway between amusement and shock.

"Well nephew, if you don't want her now your even more kwei than I thought. So what do you say?" Leader asked. Mar'tokk looked at Lex'xia intently.

"Well I suppose i could use a house servant. I didn't like the males they had here anyway. You should really look into the market for males uncle. You'd sell better." He said. Leader shook his head.

"No, never. They're too hard to handle. So then, you'll take her?" He asked. Mar'tokk sighed.

"Yes, I'll take her," He said. "One of these days uncle, I'm gonna stop doing you favors."

"Yea yea, sure sure." Leader snickered. He traded my papers for some odd looking coins. Mar'tokk looked to Lex'xia.

"Come now. We have to leave. It's going to take a couple days for us to get home, and I'm already late for a meeting with an old friend." He said. Leader looked at him.

"Shat'tu?" He asked. Mar'tokk nodded.

"Tell him I said hello." Leader said.

"I will uncle. Your not getting very far just standing there staring. Let's go." Mar'tokk said to Lex'xia. Lex'xia snapped out of her daydream.

"Oh yea, right. I'm coming." She said. She turned to Leader and Rus'ka. "Thank you for being so kind to me. I know you didn't have to. And i will do my best to honor the name you have given me." She said. Both Leader and Rus'ka smiled back.

"It was truly a pleasure having you with us, and I hope we have the fortune of meeting again one day." Rus'ka said, Leader nodded in agreement.

Lex'xia and Mar'tokk waved one final goodbye before heading out the large bay doors.

"So when you said house servant, that means like the cooking and cleaning kinda stuff right?" Lex'xia asked him. Mar'tokk smirked.

"Well there is the chance that I might want to take you as my bed slave." He said. He wanted to see what kind of reaction he would get from her. When she heard him say that her eyes shot open and she flushed several different shades of red, but said nothing. Mar'tokk was intrigued. She was hasty in her reaction when he clicked at her earlier, why would she not react now?

"What? No smart remarks or outrages?" He prodded.

"Well it's not like I can say no or argue about it. Well I could but that would do me no good, seeing as you own me and all." She hissed. There was that reaction he was looking for.

"So, your saying you wouldn't refuse?" He tried again. Lex'xia growled.

"I suppose not." She said through clenched teeth. -Why was he pressing this? Would he really ask that of me? Even if he did, what could I do? I belong to him- She thought. They came to a stop infront of a small cruiser ship.

"This is it. The entrance is over here." Mar'tokk said. He pulled out a little remote and pressed a button. The side of the ship opened up and a small staircase folded out. Inside remided her of an R.V rather than a ship. At the back was a bed, right before that was a door on the left side. She assumed it was the bathroom. Next there was a small table with bench seating around it. There were some cubboards and what Lex'xia thought was a fridge across from the table. Then there was the little standing area where she was now. And finally there was the cockpit, where Mar'tokk was, Flipping switches and turning knobs.

Lex'xia sat in to co-pilots chair. Mar'tokk didn't even glance at her. Suddenly the ship's engines roared to life. The ship started moving slowly and then began picking up speed, then they were in the air.

-This is just like an airplane Its not so bad- Lex'xia thought. Just as she was about to sit back and relax the ship began to toss and jerk around. Lex'xia gripped the armrests for dear life.

"What the hell is going on!?" She asked in a worried tone. Mar'tokk clicked in amusement.

"Just a little turbulance. Thats all." He said. -A little!?- She thought -Yea right!-

After a couple of minutes the ride smoothed out and Lex'xia began to relax. She ws about to take a nap when Mar'tokk spoke.

"What were you doing in the jungle?" He asked.

"I was part of a resue effort for captive monkeys. At first I was running from poachers. Then i was running from your unlce and Rus'ka." She answered.

"Well thats not very smart. Being alone in the jungle without anyone to look after you. A female should know better." Mar'tokk said. Lex'xia fumed.

"I'm not incapable of looking after myself!" She snapped. Mar'tokk scoffed.

"Yes, thats why my uncle and cousin caught you with no problems at all." He said.

"They shot me! I don't know what it was with, but it knocked me out on my ass!" Lex'xia yelled.

"If you knew how to take care of yourself you wouldn't have been in that situation to begin with." Mar'tokk said with an irritated clatter. Lex'xia bolted up from her chair.

"They had an unfair advantage over me! I was an unarmed human! I don't know why your giving me such a hard time about this. I don't even know why I was attracted to you in the first place!" As soon as she spoke the words, Lex'xia paled. Mar'tokk jerked hid head away form her, staring out into space. Lex'xia slumped back into her chair. She drew up her knees and hugged them, hiding her face in her lap. Neither one spoke for the rest of the day.

Lex'xia woke up, she was still in the chair. Mar'tokk was next to her, flipping switches, and gazing at a holo-map on the counsel.

-Damn! Why did I say that? That was the DUMBEST thing i have ever said in my entire life- She thought. -Come on, you have to apologize. You shouldn't have yelled at him- Lex'xia looked over at Mar'tokk. -Come on, say something already!- She told herself.

"How long have I been sleeping?" -What the hell was that? Real smooth Lex'xia-

"A little over twelve hours." Mar'tokk said.

"Twelve hours? oops." She said. "Um, is there a bathroom back there? I kinda have to go." she asked.

"In the back on the left." Mar'tokk said.

Lex'xia got up and walked to the back. While she was washing her hands she began to think.

-Now what? After what I said? I don't want things to be wierd between us. God, what could he be thinking? Knowing a human is attracted to him?-

At the same time, Mar'tokk was also thinking.

-How could she possibly be attracted to me? No female has ever been attracted to me. But still, shes ooman. Why would an ooman be attracted to a yujuta?-

Lex'xia returned to her seat and stared out into space. Mar'tokk began to fidget in his seat.

"You OK?" Lex'xia asked him. He nodded.

"I'm...sorry. About yesterday. There was no reason to say those things. I don't doubt that you are capable of taking care of yourself. You held your own against Ur'sai, and that is something." He said quickly.

"Yea, I was out of line too." Lex'xia said. "So, how much longer till we get home?" She asked him.

-Home?- Mar'tokk thought -She called the yujuta planet home- For some reason that made him very happy.

"Less than a day now." He said.

"Cool." Lex'xia replied. For the remainder of the trip they talked. Mar'tokk about the yujuta planet and the hunt, Lex'xia about Earth and growing up an orphan.

Lex'xia had begun to doze off when Mar'tokk grasped her shoulder.

"We're here. Lex'xia, wake up, we'er home." He said. What Lex'xia saw when she opened her eyes stunned her. The planet was beautiful. The waters were a stunning blue, the jungles and forests looked like masses of glittering green, the deserts bold and deep yellows and browns.

"Its gorgeous. What part do you live in?" She asked. Mar'tokk pointed east.

"There is a section of jungle there, just out of sight. That is where our home is." He said playing with the controls again. Lex'xia watched as they got ever closer. This was it, and she couldn't wait!


	3. Home

**Again i want to thank Rain of Mystery for the help and use of her characters from Big and Strong- AWESOME STORY YOU SHOULD READ IT! Along with part one Small and Friendly-ANOTHER AWESOME STORY!- as a matter of fact you should just plain read every thing this girl has written because she is just plain cool! and don't forget to leave her some love in a review!**

**And Thank you to all my other reviewers as well! Your all too kind!**

**Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Home**

Lex'xia looked out the window when they landed. There was a small crowd of people waiting. Suddenly she felt very uneasy. Mar'tokk could sense her anxiousness. He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be nervous. You are ooman. They are only going to see a servant." He told her.

"I know that, but i can't help it. They're still going to be looking at me. I was never good at being in the center of attention." Lex'xia said. Mar'tokk chuckled.

"Let's go." He said. Lex'xia nodded. They walked down the steps and met the little crowd.

"What? No trophies Mar'tokk?" One said.

"Yea. You always come back with something." Another one remarked.

"No, no hunting trophies. But I did make quite a catch at the market on my way home." Mar'tokk said. He gently pushed Lex'xia in front of him.

"Um...hello." She said quietly, giving a quick wave.

"A human? What for? You could have gotten one of those in Sek'ta'ruk, or at Ita'ki's. Her female just had twins." A female up front said.

"I wanted something unique. Lex'xia is from the ooman's native planet Earth." Mar'tokk said.

"Why would you want one of those? They're hard to train and annoying when they talk." A male said. Lex'xia frowned.

"I'm not annoying!" She said. She looked up at Mar'tokk. "Am I?" She asked him. He looked away quickly.

"Well I should get going. I'm already late for my meeting with the Elder! Let's go!" He said pushing Lex'xia forward.

"Hey! You didn't answer me!" She cried.

"No, your not annoying. Happy?" He sighed.

"Yes." She said smiling. "So, this Elder, he's an old friend or yours?" She asked. Mar'tokk nodded.

"Yes." He said.

"How'd you meet him?" Lex'xia asked.

"We knew each other growing up, and became blooded hunters together." Mar'tokk said, grinning at the old memories. They walked through the village. It was of a decent size. There were stores and houses on each side of the street they walked down. When they came to the end of the street, there was a large house waiting in front of them. They stood before the gate where a guard stood watch.

"Your name hunter?" The guard asked.

"Mar'tokk of the Gel'trak hunters. I am expected by Elder Shat'tu and company, as a matter of fact I'm overdue." Mar'tokk said. Lex'xia couldn't help but notice that Mar'tokk's chest puffed out just a little bit more when he announced himself. Lex'xia laughed inwardly. -Is there an ego in the house?- she thought

"You may go in hunter." The guard said. They started to the gate when the guard caught Lex'xia's arm. "The slave will wait in the pens." Lex'xia tried jerked her arm away.

"Let go, your hurting me." She said. The guard would not let go.

"Slave! You will do as your told!" He said with and angry clatter, his grip tightend on her arm.

"Ow let me go!" She cried again. Mar'tokk charged towards the guard.

"You will release her immediatly!" He growled menacingly, wrenching the guards hand from Lex'xia. "She goes with me!" He growled. The guard clicked in annoyance but backed away, leaving them alone. Lex'xia rubbed her arm where the guard had caught her, it was red and sore. Mar'tokk looked at her.

"Let me see your arm." He said as he gently examined it.

"There's nothing wrong. It's just sore is all." She said quietly, blushing at his touch. -Boy, I'm acting like a love sick idiot. Blushing just cause he's touching my arm. Get over it Lex!- She thought to herself. Mar'tokk noticed her blushing and quickly dropped her arm. They stood in an awkward silence.

"Um...we should probly get in there, seeing as your already late and all..." Lex'xia said quietly.

"Right." Mar'tokk said. "This way." They headed for the large doors at the end of the walkway. Something caught Lex'xia's attention, she stopped and backtracked a few steps. An enormous fountain stood in the middle of a beautifully lush garden with all types of exotic looking plants and flowers.

"Wow. That's beautiful." She said as she gaped.

"Come, Lex'xia." Mar'tokk called. She jumped and ran after him. They finally ended up in what seemed to be a great hall. There were a few closed doors and a staircase on the right side going up. Mar'tokk turned to her.

"Wait here. I'll come back and get you in ten minutes." He said, Lex'xia nodded. He turned and went over to a door closest to the stairs, before he went in he looked at her.

"Don't break anything, and don't take off." He said. Lex'xia huffed.

"Where the hell am I gonna go? I'm a slave, I'll just end up back in some market and the whole fiasco will start all over again. No thank you! I'm stayin right here." She said. Mar'tokk shook his head.

"Just don't cause any trouble." He said walking through the door. After a few minutes Lex'xia decided to listen to her Ipod. Nina Sky's 'Move ya body' began playing. Lex'xia started dancing around. She had worked in a club for a little while as a waitress, but she loved dancing when she wasn't working. She also helped the dancers with choreography. Then 'Listen to your heart' techno remix came on. Lex'xia loved dancing to it. She began dancing and twisting around, swinging her hips to the beat. She started working in her martial arts with it by doing kick flips and punches. As she came out of a back flip she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and turned off her Ipod. Whatever it was hid behind a large vase.

"Hey, come on outta there. I saw you." She said. A small face appeared from behind the vase. It was a kid. He had olive skin with dark forest green stripes, and innocent orange eyes. -Awe! He's sooo cute!- She thought.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?" She said smiling. The child hid back behind the vase. "Awe it's ok, I won't hurt you. Come on over here." She coaxed. The little boy came out from behind the vase and stood before her, hands clasped behind his back eyes wide. Just then a large female, standing at an incredible nine foot two,came into view.'

"Go'lee! There you are! What are you doing?" She said as she walked towards Lex'xia and the child. The female looked at Lex'xia.

"Who are you?" She asked. Lex'xia could hardly think straight, this female was soooo tall! She snapped herself out of it.

"Oh um my name is Lex'xia, I belong to Mar'tokk. I was told to wait for him here. He's visiting the Elder right now." She managed to say. The female looked surprised.

"You can speak. How is that?" She asked.

"I'm from Earth." Lex'xia said. The little boy ran up to Lex'xia.

"My name is Go'lee! Your pretty, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. Lex'xia's mouth dropped open, then began to laugh.

"Your cute honey, but I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now." She said. Go'lee's face dropped. Lex'xia tipped his chin up with her hand. "But I'd really like it if we could still be friends, is that ok?" she asked him. Go'lee smiled and clicked happily. He jumped up into her arms, Lex'xia hugged him tightly. She let him down and looked to the female. She reached out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Lex'xia said. The female grasped her hand.

"My name is Malee, I am Go'lee's mother. So, you belong to Mar'tokk? I've only seen him once before, though I've never talked to him. I hear he is old friends with Elder Shat'tu, my mate's father." She said. And as if on cue, a male, much shorter than Malee came waltzing into the room. He came over to Malee and grabbed hold of her then dipped her, kissing her as he did so.

"Good morning mama! And how is my favourite huntress?" He asked grinning seductively...or at least trying to. Malee knocked him upside his head.

"Ge'te! Don't do that! Your teaching our son bad habits! He's already asked this poor ooman to be his girlfriend!" She shouted. Ge'te looked at his son

"That's my boy!" He said proudly. He turned to Lex'xia, then went in a circle looking her over. "And my, my she is a looker." He said. Lex'xia's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me!? But isn't that your MATE standing right there? If I were you, I'd never even think about thinking about looking at another female, human or otherwise!" She said worried that the Malee might jump her just because her mate thought she was pretty. Ge'te looked behind him. Malee looked absolutely livid. Ge'te gulped.

"Oh c-come on Malee, you know I'm just teasing!" He stammered. Lex'xia nodded.

"Right s-s-see? Teasing, and just to l-l-let you know I have no interest what so ever! I'd like to keep all my teeth in my mouth." She said. Just then, Mar'tokk came out. -I'm saved!- She thought.

"Ah, Ge'te. You sure have grown, you probly don't even remember me. Do you?" Mar'tokk said. Ge'te nodded.

"Mar'tokk, my father has been talking about you non-stop for a while now. I'm glad your finally here." Ge'te said.

"So I see you two have met my new servant, Lex'xia. I hope she hasn't caused any trouble for you?" Mar'tokk asked, eyeing Lex'xia.

"Don't give me that look, I havn't done anything! I've been good I swear!" She said to him. "And I made a new friend!" She said happily. Just then Go'lee came over and stared up at Mar'tokk.

"You better be good to her or else, I'm watching you." He said to Mar'tokk. Mar'tokk gave Lex'xia a look.

"What can I say? I have an infectious personality, everybody loves me!" Lex'xia said with a smile.

"Come, Shat'tu wants everyone out in the garden." Mar'tokk said. He lead the way back through which they came. They turned at the place where Lex'xia had stopped before and entered the garden. There were several people sitting at a few garden tables laughing and talking, there was also a few more kids playing by the fountain. As they approached, the group stopped talking and looked at them. A brown colored male with black spots came forward.

"So, you must be Lex'xia. Welcome to my home. This is my mate, Me'nah, my daughter Flora, my son Mo'te and his mate Vila'kee their son Danchande, and you've already met my other son Ge'te and his family." He said indicating eachmember of his family. "And this is my nephew Jar'nak, his mate Mon'na and their children, Mi'kana and her mate Rol, Rok'nar, Jar'ra and his mate Bec'nara, their son Guan, and little Shelec'na." He said. Lex'xia tried desperetly to remember who was who. Shat'tu's mate, Me'nah, walked up to her.

"I was raised on Earth as well. We should have plent to talk about, I can't wait to hear all the things I've missed!" She said happily. And they did. She and Lex'xia talked for a good two hours about all that was going on back on Earth: war, politics, but most of all music. Lex'xia showed Me'nah her Ipod and let her listen to some of the songs. After that, all the kids wanted to play with her. She took Go'lee and Ge'te's daughter, Nencha, by the hand and ran with them to the fountain. They played for nearly an hour before Go'lee and a couple of the others began to get tired. Lex'xia sat down and leaned against the fountain, Go'lee came and crawled into her lap. She sat and watched the other children continue to play, the parents all back at the garden tables laughing and talking amongst themselves. Mar'tokk looked over at her and waved, she smiled back. Go'lee was now sleeping. she turned back to the children. -This is it- She thought. -All my life I have been alone. No one to see at the end of the day. I may be a servant here, but I finally have a place I can call Home-


	4. Liquor cabinets and Confessions

**Ta Da! here it is-Chapter 4!! Sorry it took me so long to get it done, i was on vacation. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! **

**Chapter 4- Liquor cabinets and Confessions**

Two months later

Mar'tokk's house was small, but not cramped. It had two bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, a sitting room, and a kitchen. There was a shed out back where the dried meats hung, along with some dried herbs and vegetable like plants. Everything else was bought fresh at the village market. Lex'xia had an easy time cleaning the entire house in only a few hours. It was easy work since there was only Mar'tokk and herself to clean up after.

Mar'tokk would go every other weekend to hunt bad bloods with a few other warriors. Lex'xia would try to get him to take her along, but it was always something. 'your too small' 'your human' 'its too dangerous'. So many excuses. And every time Lex'xia would get so frustrated she would stomp her foot, storm out of the room to her own room and slam the door. She wouldn't talk to him at all up until it was time for him to leave. When it was time for him to go, Lex'xia would stand quietly in front of the crowd and just before the hatch door closed she would smile and wave.

Poor Mar'tokk. He didn't understand it one bit. One minute she was happy, smiling, and laughing, even when she was cleaning. But the minute she found out he was going on a hunt and she couldn't go, SNAP!! She was angry, yelling and stomping her foot. Then she would get so frustrated and stalk off to her room, slam the door, and refuse to come out or talk to him until he left. Just before the door closed he would see her at the front of the crowd smiling and waving. He would never tell her, but it made him happy to see her before he left.

Most weekends were spent visiting Elder Shat'tu and his family, especially Me'nah. She and Lex'xia had become fast friends. They loved listening to music and dancing. Lex'xia would teach Me'nah some of the choreography that she taught the dancers at the club. Sometimes, when Mar'tokk was there, she would catch him watching her. Once, she stopped dancing and decided she was going to tease him.

"See something you like?" She asked him in a seductive tone as she walked over to him, swinging her hips. Mar'tokk was sitting in a low chair, so she put her foot on the chair so that it rested right between his legs. She leaned in close so that she showed as much cleavage as possible, there were no kids around so she didn't mind.

"Whats wrong? Hard meat got your tongue?" She cooed at him. At that point she had planned to walk away, what she didn't plan on was Mar'tokk wrapping his arm around her waist so that his hand rested just above her butt. He leaned in so close, that his mandibles just barely touched her face. Lex'xia felt a hand run up and down her the back of her thigh.

"You keep acting like this," He purred, "And I just might have to make good on that whole taking you as a bed slave deal." Lex'xia's eyes shot open, and she felt her face turn hot. She quickly removed herself from his reach and stammered out 'I have to go to the bathroom!' Then ran as fast as she could to the nearest room she could find. For nearly three days after that Lex'xia could hardly even think about Mar'tokk without blushing like mad, let alone look or speak to him.

It had been a week since that scene, Mar'tokk was on another hunt. Lex'xia cleaned to house the first day, and slept in all day the next day. The third day crept along and Lex'xia was bored stiff. She decided to raid the kitchen. Finding nothing there she moved out to the shed. Shifting through the veggies, out of the corner of her eye, Lex'xia spotted something. A medium sized bottle full of a strange blue liquid. She grabbed the bottle, opened it and smelled it.

"Whew! That's strong." She said. -I don't think Mar'tokk will mind. I won't drink much- She thought to herself.

A few hours later

When Mar'tokk got off the ship, he noticed that Lex'xia wasn't there. -She must be at Elder Shat'tu's- He thought -She's always there-

Mar'tokk walked home alone. He walked in and sat his gear by the door. Mar'tokk heard music coming from the kitchen. -She's home?-

Mar'tokk headed through the sitting room to the kitchen. When he peeked in, bewilderment struck him. There was Lex'xia, in her night shirt, dancing and singing like a fool. -What in Paya's name is she doing? She's gone kwei- He thought. Mar'tokk scanned the room trying to figure out what was going on. That's when he saw it. His bottle of Naxa liquor, half gone!

-Oh no! She's not kwei, she's wasted! Half the bottle, she shouldn't even be conscious- He thought. Lex'xia saw Mar'tokk and stopped dancing.

"MAR'TOKK!" She squealed as she ran and jumped into his arms. Not really knowing what to do, Mar'tokk gave her a small hug back. Then he pulled her off and stood her in front of him. She looked at him.

"Whats _-hic-_ wrong? _-hic- _" Lex'xia asked, her mouth turned up in a lopsided smile. _"-hic_- are you_ -hic- _mad at me _-hic- _for drink-_hic_-ing your booze? -_hic-_" She slurred.

Mar'tokk shook his head. He didn't know whether to laugh, be angry or to just let her be. When she went to walk away and stumbled into a counter and mumbled a 'sorry' he knew she was done. He picked her up and started down the hall to her room, she made no arguments. By the time he had set her in her bed and covered her up, she was asleep.

Mar'tokk went to his room to lay down. Just when he was starting to fall asleep he heard the door open and Lex'xia crawled into the bed next to him. Mar'tokk sighed but let her stay.

"Mar'tokk?" Lex'xia said.

"What?" He answered.

"I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass."

"Your not a pain."

"Yes. All I ever do is hang out with Me'nah and play with the kids. I can't go on hunts with you, all I do is clean the house, and on a bad day that only takes me three hours. I'm useless to you." Lex'xia whined.

"You are not a pain and you are not useless. Now go to sleep Lex'xia." Mar'tokk said with a sigh. He felt Lex'xia curl up against his back, her breathing became soft and he thought she was asleep.

"Mar'tokk?"

"Yes Lex'xia?"

"That day I told you I was attracted to you...I...um...I still am."

Mar'tokk's body went ridged. How could she still feel that way? No way, shes drunk, she doesn't know what shes saying.

"Mar'tokk?"

"What Lex'xia?'

"Why did you pick me?"

The question stopped his heart for a second, it was one he had hoped she would never ask.

"Mar'tokk?"

Mar'tokk searched his brain for the right way to answer.

"Because, I know who you really are, from a very long time ago. You were born here on this planet Lex'xia. You are half Yaujuta." Mar'tokk waited for her reaction, but it never came. He slowly turned over, only to find Lex'xia fast asleep.

-Well, this only means I'm gonna have one Hell of a day tomorrow- He thought. -Paya help me-


	5. Realizations

**Chapter Five! Woooohooo! Thanks everyone for the fantastic reviews! And I would also like to thank Rain of Mystery for her extensive help on this chapter, without her chapter five probly never would have gotten done so fast! Also, I just noticed that I made a rather big mistake with my story-I believe in chapter 2 while Mar'tokk is thinking to himself he says that Lex'xia was born on Earth. Then I go and say that she was born on the Yaujuta planet! well I fixed it so that the two parts don't contradict themselves. I just wanted to let you guys know in case someone caught it-if not then ignore this useless gibberish and continue on with the story!**

**Sol'kaar-Honorable hunter**

**Ki'leela-Graceful dance**

**Ozar-Sneak**

**Chapter five**

**Realizations**

* * *

"YOUR INSANE! Owwie, oh my head hurts..." Lex'xia cried as she clutched her pounding head. "I'm never drinking again." She whined.

"I wouldn't lie to you Lex'xia. You asked and I answered truthfully." Mar'tokk said quietly. He knew what it was like to have a hangover from drinking that much Naxa liquor.

"I WAS DRUNK! ow...YOU DON'T TELL A DRUNK PERSON SOMETHING LIKE THAT! ow ow owwie..." She screamed.

"It's not my fault you drank all that." Mar'tokk said calmly.

"Oh right. And it's not my fault that you leave me all alone to go on your dumb-ass little hunts and leave me with nothing to do." Lex'xia said, her headache starting to get the better of her.

"Your always with Me'nah, or the kids." He said.

"Because your never here!" She exclaimed, and soon regretted it, laying her head on the cold table.

"Your getting off subject." Mar'tokk said pointedly. Lex'xia sat up.

"What subject? There is no way I can get off subject when there is no subject. It's not possible, no way! I lived on Earth all my life, there were papers to prove it!" She said.

"And what, exactly, do those papers say, Lex'xia?" Mar'tokk asked.

"That I was found wandering around the orphanage playground when I was three years old." She stated.

"But nothing of where you were born?" He asked.

"Doesn't mean I was born here." She said.

"But you were." He said.

"How could you possibly know that Mar'tokk?" Lex'xia asked.

"Because, my parents knew yours. I'm only five years older than you are lex. I was there when you were born, my mother was mid-wife to yours." Mar'tokk said. Lex'xia shook her head.

"Yes Lex'xia. Our fathers hunted together. I helped your mother look after you sometimes. Back then it wasn't uncommon for a lower class Yaujuta to mate with their slaves for the sake of producing a pup. But only those that look like Yaujuta were kept, the ones that looked human were either sold as slaves or killed. For three years your parents kept you a secret as best they could. Your father, Sol'kaar, saying that he bought you for Ki'leela, you mother, to train as a new house servant. For a while most people bought it.

Around your third birthday, a young blood named Ozar started to suspect something. Your mother and father fled with you to the jungle, hoping to escape persecution and keep you safe. But Ozar had gained some ground with the Elders for discovering the cover up, and a large search party was sent after them. There was an order to kill you and your mother, your father was to be taken to the council for questioning and punishment. Your mother was killed in the fight. Your father made it off the planet, with the help of my family, I was there too. Your father contacted your mother's sister, Jean Marlow," Lex'xia finally found her voice and cut him off.

"Jean Marlow? But she...she was the...the orphanage administrator!" She exclaimed. "She never said anything..."

"She was told not to. She was the only one who knew the truth behind her sister's disappearance. Ki'leela had wanted to keep in touch with someone from Earth just in case. She chose her sister, which couldn't have been more perfect. My family and I, along with you and your father, traveled to Earth, to the orphanage were Jean worked. She was told that you were to be treated just like the other orphans, so that one day you would be adopted and live a new life with a new family. And never have to know about the horrors of your past. They were still looking for your father when we got back. He took off, no ones seen or heard of him since then, Ozar as well." Mar'tokk finished.

"What a bunch of bullshit." Lex'xia said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Lex'xia, you have to believe me. This is not something I'd make up. You are half-" Lex'xia cut him off again.

"NO!" She screamed. She began pacing back and forth, shaking her head.

"Lex if you would just-" He tried, but an rumbling, fierce predatorial growl erupted from her. She clapped a hand over her mouth. Mar'tokk looked at her.

"Now tell me again that your not half Yaujuta." He sneered. Lex'xia shook her head violently.

"I AM NOT HALF YAUJUTA!" She screamed, and then bolted out the back door to the jungle.

She could hear Mar'tokk calling, over and over. Lex'xia ran, and ran, and ran. She didn't care where she was going or where she ended up. It seemed like forever before she stopped to catch her breath. Unfortunately, the hangover headache she had tried her best to overcome had come back with a vengeance. She tried to get around it and continued running. She got less than a mile before she stumbled and fell on the shore of a small easy flowing river. Her head was dizzy and pounding, her vision blurred and spinning, then everything went black.

When Lex'xia woke her headache was gone, but her face still felt warm. She sat up and inched a bit closer to the water. She laid back down on her stomach, took a deep breath and stuck her face in the cool running water, breathing our so that a slow stream of bubbles danced across her face along with the water. It felt amazing, and relaxing. She brought her head back up out of the water and sat up straight. Looking around, she didn't recognize anything. Of the few little trips she and Mar'tokk had made into the jungle, nothing looked familiar at all. For four days Lex'xia wandered upstream, thinking about what Mar'tokk had told her. She knew, somewhere deep in her heart that it was true, she knew he wouldn't lie to her. She just didn't want to believe it. oblivious to everything around her, she could only imagine what he was doing now. Was he worried? Did he even care? She paid attention to none of her surroundings, little did she know how very dangerous her situation had become.

He watched her. No there was no mistaking it, that was the little halfling brat all right. She looked just like her filthy ooman mother. The very thought that this pathetic soft meat was half Yaujuta made him sick. Ozar had been following her for four days now. She didn't even know, pathetic. He would dispatch of her quickly, and then he would find her father and kill him too. They caused him to be dishonored, because they escaped, he was stripped of his hunter title and cast out of the clan. It was all their fault, and they would pay.

Lex'xia stopped and sat on a rock on the rivers edge. She was tired, and hungry. The vegetation that she had been eating wasn't filling enough. She wanted to go home, as terrified as she was to face Mar'tokk. She took off her boots and waded into the water, it felt good on her now blistered feet. The snap of a twig shook her out of her trance. She whirled around and shuffled on her boots.

"Who's there? Mar'tokk? Is that you?" She called out. No one answered her. Thunderous, pounding footsteps splashed through the water. Lex'xia turned in time to see a large dark brown chest and a great swinging arm come at her face. She backed up but was caught by a wrist blade on her cheek. She touched a hand to her cheek and felt the warm blood trickle down. Looking up she saw her attacker. Seven and a half feet tall, at least 300 pounds, dark brown with lever colored spotting, a massive male Yaujuta stood glaring evilly at her.

"Who are you! What's your problem!?" She cried out. The male sneered and clicked.

"My name is Ozar, and you, halfling, are my problem." He growled at her. Lex'xia's heart stopped a beat and her mouth fell open.

"Ozar? You! Your the one who killed my parents! Your the reason I was taken away from here! You cold hearted bastard! What's someone Else's private life to you? That you had to go and have them killed!" She screamed at him. Ozar clicked angrily.

"Sol'kaar had no business keeping a ugly human halfling as an heir! It had to be delt with! And no one else would do the job! Thanks to you and your father I was dishonored, stripped of my hunter title and cast out of the clan! I've waited my whole life to finally kill you, and when I'm done I'm going to find your no good father and kill him too!" He roared at her, charging full speed with his wrist blades at the ready. Lex'xia did a back bend just as he came up to her, narrowly escaping the sharp blades. Roaring, she did a back flip and landed a kick to his chest, then doubled round and landed another across his face knocking him to the ground.

"Bitch! You'll pay for that!" He roared leaping back to his feet. He pulled out a long dagger and lunged toward lex. She went to sidestep it but tripped over a rock, the dagger stuck lex in her side, she screamed in pain. She fell backwards, the dagger still in her. Ozar made to grab the dagger, but Lex'xia gripped the dagger and threw it as far into the river as she could. He growled.

"That's fine, I'll just kill you with my bare hands, all the more sweet for me!" He clattered victoriously. Lex was in so much pain she couldn't move, she closed her eyes and braced herself for when his hands would clasp around her throat, but it never happend. Instead, a monstrous roar and a helpless wail was heard. Lex'xia opened her eyes to see a very angry Mar'tokk gutting the unsuspecting Ozar. Mar'tokk removed the end of his combi spear and Ozar crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath.

"No one hurts my mate and lives!" Mar'tokk roared. -Where did that come from? why did I say that?-

"You'll regret this! when I-" Ozar wheezed.

"You will not live another hour, pauk'de bad blood!" with that, Mar'tokk ran his combi spear through Ozar again, and the bad blood was no more. Mar'tokk went to Lex'xia.

"Lex!? Lex!? Please don't die on me! You can't!" He cried. Lex lifted a hand and stroked his cheek, then her world was black again.

**Two days later**

Lex'xia woke to the sound of soft purring in her ear. She turned her head to see Mar'tokk asleep next to her. She sat up straight, making no efforts to not wake him. Mar'tokk grumbled and rolled over.

"Wake up Mar'tokk." She said as she pushed him off the bed. Mar'tokk jumped up surprised.

"What was that for?" He asked. Lex scowled at him.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why the hell did you tell Ozar that I was your mate?!" She demanded. Mar'tokk shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Because...I um...well because you are..." He stammered. Lex'xia's eyes flew open.

"Are you kwei!? I am not your mate! I'm a human Mar'tokk! I can't be!" She yelled at him. Mar'tokk cringed.

"But Elder Shat'tu was considering letting-" He started, but Lex cut him off.

"I don't care what the hell Shat'tu was considering! I am not your mate!" She bellowed. Mar'tokk was getting irritated. Why was she acting like this? Didn't she say not a week ago that she was still attracted to him? Has that already changed? Couldn't she see how much he cared for her? And wanted to be with her? And the fact that Shat'tu would allow her, a human halfling, to be Mar'tokk's life mate meant nothing to her!? That was too much.

"Fine! Do what you please, I don't care!" With that he stormed out of the room and out of the house. Lex'xia was balling before the last door slammed. This was too much for her to handle, she had to get out of here. She got out of bed with minimal pain. The wound she had gotten from Ozar was healing nicely, and it only pinched a little when she moved. She grabbed her gear bag and stuffed it with a few of her things. Clothes, her Ipod, and a couple little knic-knacs she picked up at the market. She checked the house to make sure that Mar'tokk was gone. She headed for Me'nah's. Hopefully she would allow Lex'xia to stay for a while, just until she could figure out what she could do, or where she could go. When she got to the front gates the guard stopped her.

"What's your business slave?" He asked. Lex choked back tears.

"I am Lex'xia, slave to Mar'tokk of the Gel'trak hunters. I am here to see the Lady Me'nah." She said. The guard nodded, by now he knew that she was allowed in.

"You may go." He said as he moved aside. Lex'xia walked to the garden where Me'nah usually was, playing with Flora. Me'nah looked up and saw lex standing in the entrance, crying.

"Lex? Honey what's wrong?" She asked. Lex'xia couldn't hold it any longer, she ran to her friend and cried into her lap. Me'nah rubber her back gently, purring, trying to calm Lex down. Lex'xia finally sat up, sniffling. Little Flora climbed into her lap and played with a ball, Lex smiled a bit.

"Lex, What happend?" Me'nah asked. Lex'xia proceeded to tell her the story, about finding out that she was a halfling, Ozar, and the final fight with Mar'tokk. Me'nah hugged her friend, and they went inside.

A week later, and Lex had barely spoken at all, except to the kids. Go'lee was ecstatic that his 'girlfriend' was staying with Grandma instead of with that other guy, he was over almost every day. Malee practically had to drag him away so that Lex could have some privacy. One day while passing the great room where Shat'tu was speaking to another hunter, she over heard something that made her heart drop.

"So, Mar'tokk has decided to go on the hunt then?" Shat'tu asked.

"Yes. I think it will be good for him, that human has caused him alot of stress. A few months on a hunt should clear his head." The hunter said.

"Hmmm...perhaps." Shat'tu said. Lex ran to the room she had been staying in, and began crying, again. He was leaving? For a few months? She couldn't believe it. But a voice somewhere in the back of her mind chided her

-This is partly your fault you know-

Shut up! I know that...

-Then why are you so surprised?-

I...I just didn't think that he'd up and leave like this...

-Why not? You tried to, as a matter of fact, you did. You ran to Me'nah-

I know... Even after all that happened, all that she said...was it even worth trying to apologize? Would he still want her?

Another week later, the evening Mar'tokk was set to leave, Lex was sitting in the garden, her self doubt getting the best of her. Me'nah came into the garden and sat by Lex.

"What's wrong with you Lex? your usually so happy." Me'nah said, trying to cheer her friend up. Lex sighed.

"When Mar'tokk said that he wanted me to be his mate I was so unnerved, I didn't know what to think. I know I reacted badly and that he didn't deserve it, he treated me so well. And I'm his slave, a slave Me'nah, it could have been so much worse for me. But he practically treated me like a queen, and I threw it all back in his face. I doubt I'll ever be able to fix this. I don't know what to do..." She said tears stinging her eyes.

"tell me one thing Lex, do you still like him?" Me'nah asked.

"Of coarse I still love him." She said without thinking. Me'nah stared wide eyed at her. Lex gaped at what she had just said. "I love...him." She hung her head, they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Me'nah nodded her head. "You know, when I was on Earth, and Shat'tu told me what I was I didn't know what to think of it. But it turned out for the best." She said.

Lex'xia looked at her confused, "Really?" Me'nah nodded.

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my birthplace, or what I was. And now I have a wonderful mate, three beautiful pups, and five grandpups. And I also made new friends who were like me." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Me'nah, you are an awesome friend!" Lex exclaimed hugging Me'nah tightly. She then she sprung up and ran out the front gates. She ran all the way to Mar'tokk's house and burst through the door. She called out to him, but no one answered. She ran to her room, it was empty. She ran to his room, his gear was gone.

-He's already gone- She thought brokenhearted. -Then I'll wait! I won't go anywhere till I make this right!- Lex'xia changed into a nightshirt and laid in Mar'tokk's bed. She stuck her head in his pillow and inhaled his musky scent deeply. She missed him so much. Lex silently cried herself to sleep.

Lex was dreaming. In her dream she was sleeping. She heard the bedroom door slowly creak open, but she didn't open her eyes. She felt a weight hit the bed softly, as if someone was crawling on with her. She shifted and groaned slightly. She felt a hand touch her leg, a kiss was laid on her knee. The hand moved up her leg, and another kiss on the lower part of her thigh. Lex groaned again, but they didn't stop. The hand moved again, to her hip, pushing up her night shirt, a kiss was laid on her stomach this time. She felt her visitor lean forward, a kiss on her collar bone. Then finally, a kiss on her lips, easy and gentle. Lex opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Mar'tokk. This was no dream, and she couldn't have been happier.

"Mar'tokk? I'm sorry for everything. I love you." She whispered. Another kiss, this one just a little more demanding.

"I'm sorry too. I love you Lex'xia." He ended with another kiss, this one felt urgent and full of want, but it was still romantic and passionate at the same time. It was a night that she would never forget...and she's sure the neighbors won't either.

* * *

**Well how bout that ending? Pretty steamy huh? Don't worry peoples there is lots more to come! This is nowhere near the end! Can't wait for your awesome reviews!**

* * *


	6. New Family

**Chapter 6!! Go me! Thank you every one for the fantastic reviews, those are really what keeps me going! I LOVE hearing your reactions to the story! And Thank you Rain of mystery for your awesome help! Also just to let every one know, as I have been calling Lex'xia 'lex' for short she is in no way, shape or form related to the woman from AVP**

**Mah'kaga-Soft touch**

**Tokk' Jae-Strong protector**

**Jae'ka-Sweet one**

**Na'keeka-Untold love**

**chapter 6**

**New Family**

Lex'xia woke up the next morning feeling rather chilly. She picked up her head and looked down. -I'm naked...oh boy, last night was definitely NOT a dream...yay!- She looked at Mar'tokk who was sleeping next to her, she laid her head back down so she was facing him. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek, a soft rumbling purr sounded in his throat,and he opened his eyes. Lex smiled at him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." She whispered. Mar'tokk grasped her by the waist and drew her close so that there was no space left between them, he kissed her softly.

"Good morning, Love" He whispered back. Lex giggled and pulled away from him and got out of bed. She went over to her bag and got out some clothes, all the while Mar'tokk watched her. She caught him out of the corner of her eye, she turned to him, hand on her hip.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, immediately regretting it. Mar'tokk smirked.

"Plenty of things, but they can wait till tonight." He purred. Lex rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Human, Yaujuta, what ever. You males are all horrible." She said, Mar'tokk clicked in amusement. Lex went and took a shower, thankful that Mar'tokk didn't join her. Though she loved him and was happy now, it was all still very new to her. And there was the whole trying to become Life Mates. She wondered if Elder Shat'tu would still allow it? If he did, then she would have to figure out when that would happen, or more importantly HOW it would happen. What went on during a Yaujuta mating ceremony? Was it anything like a wedding? Then Lex got out and dressed. Mar'tokk wasn't in his room anymore. Lex went out into the sitting room and found him on the tele-communicator, there was a strange female on the screen, the little green monster crawled up and bit her. -Who is that?- She thought, but she soon squelched any jealousy.

"Yes mother, I'll come visit you." Mar'tokk said forlornly. Lex went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Mar'tokk are you hungry?" She said peeking her head out the door, out of sight of the female on the communicator. He shook his head.

"And who is that, Mar'tokk? You didn't tell me you had a new slave." She said. Mar'tokk winced, afraid of how Lex might react. She didn't even come out of the kitchen.

"She's not my slave mother. Do you remember Sol'kaar and Ki'leela?" He asked. His mother frowned.

"Of coarse I remember them, they were mine and your father's best friends. Good people, to the end." She said proudly. Lex felt tears stinging her eyes to hear someone speak of her parents with such high esteem, it made her happy. "I just wish that baby was still here, poor thing, stuck on Earth all by herself. She was the image of her mother, but she had her father's eyes." His mother said sadly. Mar'tokk smiled.

"Well, what if I told you that she's here? With me now?" He asked, his mother looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. Lex'xia came out of the kitchen and stood directly behind Mar'tokk. The female's eyes flew open and her mandibles flared in awe. "It...it can't be...we-we left you on Earth!" She cried. Lex smiled at her.

"Hello ma'am." Lex said to her. Lex could see tears forming in the female's eyes, her own were threatening to spill.

"Oh Paya! Look at you! All grown up, and so beautiful! You look exactly like your mother, rest her soul. You probably don't remember me do you?" She asked, Lex shook her head.

"No Ma'am. I'm afraid I don't." She said.

"My name is Mah'kaga." She said introducing herself.

"Lex'xia." Lex replied. Meh'kaga looked at her son.

"Lex'xia? Did you give her her old name back?" She asked. Mar'tokk shook his head.

"No, Uncle did. It was he and Rus'ka that went to Earth and found her. Uncle recognized her right away and contacted me. I was all the way out in the Hek'sku sector, took me three days to get to him. He kept saying that he found her but I didn't believe it. But there she was. Look, mother, why don't we wait until we get there to talk some more. OK?' he said, his mother nodded.

"OK dear, see you soon!" She said happily. The screen went blank. Lex sat on Mar'tokk's lap and hugged him.

"So I guess its off to meet the in-laws huh?" She asked him. He looked at her confused.

"To meet the in -what?" He said. Lex laughed and kissed his cheek.

"The in-laws, it's what humans call the family of their spouse, or in this case mate." She explained. Mar'tokk just shrugged.

"Humans." he said. Lex slapped his shoulder as she got up.

"Hey! I'm part human you know!" she said. He just laughed.

"Come, the ship is all ready, go get a change of clothes." He said, smacking her butt before she walked away. She turned on him.

"Watch it pal, or last night is all you gonna get!" She said waving a finger, smiling the whole time.

"I'd like to see you try and hold out on me! You know you want me bad!" He said flexing his arms. Lex looked at him.

-You have no idea- she thought. Lex went back to Mar'tokk's room and grabbed her bag and shoved some extra clothes in it. When she walked back out to the sitting area, she saw Elder Shat'tua and Me'nah standing talking to Mar'tokk.

"There you are girl! I thought you two might still be in bed." She said with a wink. Lex'xia felt her face burn with embarrassment, and Mar'tokk simply looked away. Shat'tu cleared his throat.

"Well then, it decided? You two will become Life-Mates?" He asked. Mar'tokk nodded. He put his arm around Lex's waist as she came and stood by him.

"Wonderful!" Shat'tu said.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Lex!" Me'nah exclaimed. Lex smiled at her friend.

"Well we need to get going, my parents are expecting us." Mar'tokk said. They all made their way out the door. Shat'tu and Me'nah went one way, Mar'tokk and Lex'xia another. Mar'tokk and Lex climb in and sit in the cockpit. Mar'tokk started the engines and flips switches and pushes buttons.

"It will only take a couple hours to get there, I've got the ship on auto pilot." He said with a suggestive tone. Lex shook her head.

"Forget it lover boy, once in a day is enough." She said. Mar'tokk gave a pouty look.

"But that was last night." He said. Lex rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No, that was at 3 o'clock this morning." She replied.

"But we're gonna be at my parents house all weekend!" He whines.

"Well then your just going to have to wait buster!" She said with an evil grin.

"But that's just plain torture!" Mar'tokk said with a whimper. Lex went over and climbed onto his lap, and put a hand on his face.

"And that means it will be just that much more exciting next time." She purred in his ear. He responded with a deep rumbling purr, and kissed her deeply. Lex sat on his lap the entire trip, they talked about nothing at all really, and Lex decided to take a nap.

"Lex'xia wake up we're about to land." Mar'tokk said, gently stroking her cheek. Lex groans and sits up, and goes over to the co-pilots chair and straps in. They land on a small dirt strip not too far from a medium sized house. As they got out, Lex saw a couple walking out to greet them. One was Mar'tokk's mother, Mah'kaga. She was beautiful burnt orange color with dark brownish red stripes and gorgeous blue eyes. The other, she assumed, was his father. He was the same golden brown color as Mar'tokk, with bluish grey stripes on his chest and spots on his arms and legs, and greenish grey eyes. As they approached, Lex say that Mah'kaga had tears in her eyes. His father rushed up to her and picked her up in a gigantic hug, spinning her around and round.

"Um...it's nice to meet you too Sir..." Lex said hesitantly. The big male put her down, and took her by the shoulders.

"Paya be praised, look at you! You certainly have grown into a fine young halfling! You look just like your mother! Cept for those eyes, those are definitely my old friends eyes! You don't remember my name do you?" He asked. Lex shook her head.

"I'm sorry, no." She said.

"No need to apologize, you were so little last time I saw you! My name is Tokk' Jae. You know the first word you ever said was 'pauk'? Boy was your mother ticked! Poor ol' Sol'kaar! That little woman beat the living daylights outta him!" Tokk'jae said laughing heartily.

"Tokk'jae! What a thing to tell her! That wasn't funny! I can't believe you two actual did that, poor Ki'leela!" Meh'kaga scolded her mate. Lex laughed.

"That's alright. It's nice to see both of you." Lex said.

"Come on inside! We have a surprise for you, Mar'tokk!." His mother exclaimed. -This can't be good- Mar'tokk thought. They all went into the house, and sat down in the sitting room.

"Hold on we'll be right back." Meh'kaga said. Both of his parents left the room.

"The house is beautiful. And I like your parents, they were very welcoming. Your father seems very nice." She said the last part with a giggle. Mar'tokk shook his head.

"I can't believe he said that."

"Don't be embarrassed, I mean come on, my first word was 'pauk'. That's terrible, if anyone should be embarrassed it's me." She said smiling, Mar'tokk smiled back. Just then they heard footsteps coming back down the hall. Both parents entered the room, Mar'tokk's mouth hung open, his mandibles flared in shock.

"Oh paya, who are those two?" He asked. In each of his parents arms was a little female pups, no more than a year old.

"This one I have is Jae'ka, and the one your father is holding is Na'keeka." Meh'kaga said. They were absolutely adorable. Jae'ka was a light grey-blue, with blotchy burnt orange spots and blue eyes. Na'keeka was a dark orange-ish red with golden stripes, and greenish grey eyes just like Jae'ka. Mar'tokk jumped up.

"You guys had pups and didn't even tell me?!" He exclaimed. His mother gave him the 'shush' finger.

"Don't be so loud. Your always so busy with the hunts, you never come visit us. And we can't visit you. Your never home." She stated.

"That's what I told him!" Lex piped in. Mar'tokk gave her a look. She shrugged.

"What? I"m just trying to make conversation." She said with a smile. Mar'tokk sighed. For the rest of the day they all sat and talked. Lex played with her new little sisters in law. They were too cute. Jae'ka was definitely the more dominate sister, poor little Na'keeka, Lex had to separate them a few times so that Na'keeka could have a breather. The rest of the weekend went just about the same. A few times Tokk'jae would talk about Lex'xia's parents, before Meh'kaga would shush him. The day came that they were ready to leave.

"It was so good to see you Lex'xia. I hope you two visit again soon!" Meh'kaga said, giving Lex a big hug. Tokk'jae came up to her next and scooped her up in another gigantic hug.

"I'm glad you've found your way home little one. It's like having my old friends back, your exactly like them you know." He said putting her back down.

"Thank you, Tokk'jae, that means alot to me. And thank you both for welcoming me into your home" She said. Tokk'jae laughed.

"Home? Child you have been part of our family ever since you were born. You were always welcome in our home." He said. Lex felt tears stinging again. Mar'tokk and Lex waved one final goodbye from the cockpit and were off. Lex sat back in the co-pilot chair and sighed.

"That was nice. You know, even with all that drama we had, I'm glad I was caught in the jungle that day." She said, looking at Mar'tokk. Mar'tokk nodded in agreement.

"So am I." He said.

"Now we can go home, relax, and maybe have us a little more fun." She said, waggling her eyebrows. Mar'tokk purred at the idea.

"Now your talking. But before any of that happens, we have alot to prepare for." He said. Lex looked at him.

"Prepare for what?" She asked.

"The Mating ceremony. There's alot to do, guest list, food, and where it's going to be." He said, looking at her. Lex let out a big sigh.

"Great."

* * *

**Well that's it for chap 6 peoples! hope you liked!**


	7. Ready, Set, No go?

**Here's chapter 7!! Sorry it took me so long to update! It's been nice here in TN so I haven't been writing all that much. Some big things are revealed in this chapter, and some big events too! Hope you all like! Thanks Rain of mystery for the help!! **

**Matt'kai-**Wise hunter

**Tae'mira-**Three moons

**Dej'en-**Dream or my Dream; Mar'tokk's pet name for Lex

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Ready, Set, No go?**

A month had passed since the meeting with Mar'tokk's and his two new little sisters. Preparations for the ceremony had gone much easier than Lex'xia had thought they would. It was going to be small. Just friends, family, and of coarse the clan council.

They were now headed for Elder Shat'tu's home. Earlier a guard had handed them a note written by one of the high council members saying that they were wanting to speak with both Mar'tokk and Lex'xia. When they arrived, it was not a guard that greeted them ,but Shat'tu himself. Lex'xia held on tighter to Mar'tokk's arm. He looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Lex shook her head.

"I have a really strong feeling that something is wrong." She said, her voice sounded on edge. Mar'tokk placed a hand over hers.

"No worries Dej'en. Its going to be OK." He told her. When they came up to Shat'tu he placed a hand on Mar'tokk's shoulder in greeting.

"Welcome my friends. Come, Matt'kai is waiting in the garden." Shat'tu said sounding quite happy. But the look on his face was quite grim. Lex'xia looked him straight in the eyes.

"We're not going to like a word they're about to say, are we?" She asked him. Shat'tu shook his head.

"No more than I did I'm afraid." He said solemnly.

"Great." Lex sighed.

"Is it really that bad?" Mar'tokk asked Shat'tu.

"Come, we don't want to keep him waiting. Matt'kai is not a patient person." Shat'tu said, ushering them to the garden. When they got there, Lex looked over at the patio. An old warrior sat in one of the chairs. Color washed out by age and adorned in massive battle scars, you could tell he had once been a magnificent deep forest green with mahogany stripes. He was still decently toned, with just a slight paunch around his middle. As they came to a stop in front of the old hunter, Mar'tokk and Shat'tu bowed, Lex followed suit. Matt'kai stood and spoke.

"Come forward, Halfling, and let me see you better." He said. Lex went and stood in front of him.

"My name is Lex'xia, sir." She said flatly. She heard Mar'tokk groan at her comment. The old warrior clicked and smiled.

"Bold, just like your father. That son of mine, always pushing the limits. I suppose that came from being the youngest. Tiva'kee always spoiled that boy. I do miss her." He said wistfully. Lex's mouth fell open.

"S-son? M-my father w-was your s-son?" Lex stuttered, she was now shaking uncontrollably. "So th-that means you're my…my-" She was at a loss of words.

"Grandfather, yes. And owing to the fact that you are the last of my line, no matter a Halfling, I have decided that you shall be inducted in to the clan properly and with honor. Which is why I have decided that you will participate in the Kainde Amedha Chiva before you can become Mar'tokk's mate." Matt'kai announced. Before Lex could even ask what that was, Mar'tokk growled as he came and stood in front of her protectively.

"That's practically murder! You'd be sending her to her death! She has no battle experience!" He hissed. Lex stepped around him.

"Hey! I spar with you all the time. And what is this, Kainde Amedha Chiva? What do I have to do for it?" She asked Matt'kai. Mar'tokk rounded on her.

"It doesn't matter! Your not going!" He said.

"Why not? I wish someone would tell me what the hell this thing is!" Lex shouted.

"It is the Blood Trial." Matt'kai said calmly.

"A Blood Trial?" Lex asked questioningly.

"The first hunt for the un-blooded. Many spend years training for it, and still less than half ever come back." Mar'tokk said. "For those who are not ready, it is a death sentence." He said glaring at Matt'kai.

"It is a right of passage. If you ever with her to be truly accepted within the clan than she must go through with this. Regardless of her being half, my grandpup no less, they will see her as someone who is weaker and beneath them. Unless she can prove herself." Matt'kai said firmly.

"She's not going." Mar'tokk growls.

"Then I'm afraid you cannot become mates." Matt'kai said sadly.

"Wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this? Mar'tokk-" She said but Mar'tokk cut her off.

"Your not goin and that is final" He said.

"What is your problem" She asked him. He turned and began walking to the exit.

"We are leaving, now." He said looking at her. Lex opened her mouth to argue. "Now!" He shouted. Lex dropped her head and followed.

"The path you've chosen will only bring hardship. Completing the trial would make it so much easier. You will think about this choice you've made, when you find yourselves slowly being torn ripped apart. Lex'xia and any pups you will ever have will never be accepted. The others will make them outcasts. Think about this choice Mar'tokk, for it is a heavy one." Matt'kai said as they left.

Halfway home, Lex stopped dead in the road. Tears running down her face, quiet sobs stuck in her throat. Mar'tokk sensed that she was no longer walking. He turned to her. But to his surprise, she was running back towards Shat'tu's.

"Lex!" He called. She stopped and turned.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this, I have to. I'm not doing it for you or him. I'm doing it for me, Cause I want this. I need to prove it to myself that I'm worth something. I promise, I'll come back, I will." She said, her face was sad, but smiling. Mar'tokk knew there was no changing her mind. He stood there and watched her go.

-He hasn't lied to me. I said I'd come back. I hope I'm not lying to him.- She thought grimly.

Turning a corner into the garden Lex'xia ran right smack into someone. That someone just happened to be Matt'kai.

"Oh!…I'm sorry….Sir." She said in between breaths. Matt'kai smiled.

"Child, what are you doing? Mar'tokk-" He began.

"Piss on what he said. I want to go. He knows I came back. He'll just have to try and understand." She said. Matt'kai nodded. He put a hand on her shoulder and led her off in the opposite direction of home. They came to a home slightly larger than Mar'tokk's. They walked through to a room in the very back. Matt'kai opened the door to reveal an armory. Many different weapons hung on walls, or were stored in cabinets. There were also many trophy heads mounted on the walls as well, hardmeats mostly. A few she didn't recognize, Lex grimaced as she spotted a few human skulls. She turned to face Matt'kai, who was busy picking out some weapons. He put on the table two smart disks, a combi spear, a few small kunai, and a pair of wrist blades.

"Here. You will take these. They were your grandmother's." He said proudly. He then brought out the weapon harnesses. There wasn't much in the way of training, since she was already a skilled fighter. Matt'kai showed her a few moves, taught her how to use the navigation and tracking devices, and went over a couple maps of the area she would be going to. Lex'xia spent most of the night locked in a spare room in Shat'tu's home, pouring over the maps Matt'kai had given her. Eventually she fell asleep at the little table she was at.

She woke up to the ruckus sound of someone banging on the door. When Lex grudgingly got up and opened the door there was a strange female on the other side. She stood at about 5'10". She was a few shades darker than a pale green with emerald spots that reminded Lex of a leopard. Even her dreads seemed to have a green tint to them. The female was also grinning like a fool.

"Wakey, wakey friend! Today is the day we become honored huntresses! Nothing like starting the morning out with a little blood and guts!" The female beamed. Lex just stared.

-Oh dear Paya! This is my partner for the trial? What a spaz.- Lex thought.

"Oh silly me! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Tae'mira." She said. Lex nodded.

'I'm Lex'xia."

"Well I just came to get you up. The ship is ready and waiting on us." Tae'mira said. Lex nodded and grabbed her gear. She followed Tae'mira out to the airstrip. There, a mother ship stood waiting. Lex saw Shat'tu, Me'nah, and Ge'te and Malee near the entrance ramp. Mar'tokk was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning!" Lex said as they approached. "Are you guys going too?" She asked.

"We are taking you to the planet, but were staying on the ship." Shat'tu said. "It's only a few hours away from here."

While on the ship Lex and Tae'mira were briefed on the planet, and what they were expected to accomplish: Infiltrate a hard meat nest, and bag a few skulls.

Sweet. Simple. Suicide.

Or at least that's how Lex saw it. Hunt a few in the open jungle? Sure. In a nest where she has no idea where she's going, and a hard meat could be lurking around every dark corner? Kwei. But she got herself into this mess, so she'd get herself through it.

Lex's nerves were shot, she threw up several times before they got to the planet.

Tae'mira and Lex stood in front of Shat'tu and the small group of people in the docking bay.

"May you do well, and bring yourselves honor and earn your right to be called Hunter." Shat'tu said encouragingly. Lex and Tae'mira bowed, then got into a little skiff. The controls were preset so al they had to do was turn it on. It took only minutes for the small craft to exit the docking bay and all but plummet down to the surface.

They stepped out into the fierce, thick jungle. Tae'mira cast a sidelong glance at Lex.

"We ready for this sister?' She asked. Lex looked at her.

"sister" She questioned.

"Sure, why not? I got no family left. And from what I hear, you're a pretty spunky gal, just like me. Don't mind having a friend like you." Tae'mira said smiling. Lex was slightly taken aback. Tae'mira was the only other yautja, that wasn't already Mar'tokk's friend, to call Lex'xia friend. Lex had always been friendly to everyone, but no one seemed to keen on returning the favor. Lex smiled.

"Thanks, Tae'mira. I really appreciate it. And just so you know, I feel the same." Lex said.

"Alright! Lets do this sister!" Tae'mira said, throwing an excited fist into the air. Lex nodded.

"Right!" She said. They took off into the jungle heading straight towards the nest.

THREE HOURS LATER

Lex'xia scraped out as much of the soft tissue as she could from her second hard meat skull.

-You know, for being a nest, there ain't many hard meats. At least not that I can tell.- She thought. -Maybe I'm not far enough into the nest.-

She strapped the skull to her pack and looked around.

-I hope Tae'mira is doing Ok.- She thought.

She and Tae'mira had split up a little after they had entered the nest, and she hadn't heard from her since.

-Ok, now which way to go? Well I came through that way, so I'll go…..this way.- she thought entering a tunnel on her right.

She had been walking for twenty or so minutes when she found herself in a large, domed cave. She heard shuffling sounds all around her.

"Tae'mira? Is that you?" She called out. The only answer she got was a raspy breath from behind.

"Just Great." She said out loud. She turned and saw a hard meat not ten feet from her. Its mouth gaping and drooling, it's second mouth giving an awful hiss. It lunged at her, Lex back flipped out of the way and pulled out her combi spear. The hard meat screamed. Lex grinned.

"Yea same to ya, you ugly mother fu-" Suddenly another hard meat slammed into Lex, knocking her down and sending her a good thirty feet across the floor.

"Damn!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "That hurt." Lex heard the sound of shuffling again. Much to her dismay, as she looked around, she could see at least seven more hard meats emerging from the tunnels.

"This is not my day." She whined. She picked up her combi spear.

"All right bugs, let's dance." She said smiling. The closest one lunged, Lex swung her spear and hit it square in the jaw, knocking it sideways.

Two more came, Lex dodged the first easily, running her spear into it's gut. The second managed to put a slice on her left arm. She screamed at the pain. She Let both her smart discs fly, and went for the next hard meat with her wrist blades. It seemed like there were even more now, no matter how many she fought off, another came. She had cuts and gashes everywhere. Out of nowhere, a tail struck at her face, cutting diagonally across her right eye. Lex roared in pain, blood burring her vision. Lex was now on the ground, the hard meat had wrapped it's tail around her ankle. She had no weapons left on her, and she was weak from the pain and blood loss.

-This is it. I guess I lied to him after all.- She thought. The hard meat's second jaw inches form her face, Lex closed her eyes ready for her end.

That end never came. She heard an angry roar, and then the hard meat that had her was no longer alive. Her head was dizzy and her vision fading. A shadow came into view. Tall and dark, it sounded like it was talking, but Lex couldn't hear. She felt herself being picked up, and the person began running.

When he finally stopped in a small cavern in the outer edge of the nest, Sol'kaar looked at the sleeping young female. There was no doubts his brother, Rus'kai, had been truthful. This was his daughter. She was the mirror image of his dear Ki'leela, but with his golden honey eyes. She was alive, and on the Kainde Adehma Chiva no less! He stoked the small fire. He was waiting for the other young female he had run into earlier, a few minutes ago he had given her his coordinates. Sol'kaar heard a soft moan, he turned to see his daughter sitting up.

"Good, your awake." He said.

Lex came out of her pain induced daze, and looked at the strange male. He looked to be at least 8'6"-9ft tall. He was so dark, nearly black, midnight blue stripes with grey outlines. His eyes were the very same color as hers. Somewhere, deep in the back of her mind, she felt like she knew him somehow.

"Who are you?" She asked as she touched her bandaged eye. The male smiled, but with a sad look in his eyes.

"Paya, you sound just like her too." He said as though he were choking back tears. Lex looked at him confused.

"Sound like who? Who are you?" She demanded. She started to feel a bit creeped out, the male just kept smiling.

"My name is Sol'kaar." He said finally. Lex'xia stared with her good eye. She only managed one word.

"Dad?" Tears flowed endlessly. Sol'kaar went to sit next to his weeping daughter. When he did she immediately flung herself on him, hugging him tightly.

"They said no one had seen you since you took me to Earth. I thought you were…" She trailed off as she sobbed. Sol'kaar stayed silent as he held his daughter.

"Lex'xia! Your Ok!" Both Sol'kaar and Lex turned to see Tae'mira walking towards them. Tae'mira knelt next to Lex.

"Sister, you look like hell. How ya feel?" She asked. Lex cracked a smile.

"Just about the same. I'm glad to see your OK." Lex said with a laugh. She winced slightly from the pain in her chest. Sol'kaar stood, then picked up Lex.

"Let's get you two back to the ship. Tae'mira, please grab Lex's pack too." He said. Lex watched as Tae'mira picked up her pack. She noticed that there were five new skulls strapped to it.

"Where did those come from?" She asked her father as they walked.

"Those were dead when I found you. Since you were alone I assumed that you were the one who killed them." He said proudly.

"Oh. I guess I was so caught up in the fight that I didn't notice if I killed any." She said.

As they walked they all took turns talking of their lives. Lex growing up on Earth and how she got caught. Sol'kaar told Lex how he had come to find her mother. It was a sweet story and she was happy to have finally heard it. Tae'mira took her turn in explaining about how her village was attacked by bad bloods and she was the last of her family.

They finally walked out of the caves. In the clearing before them was the ship waiting. Everyone gathered outside it. Lex looked and saw Shat'tu at the head of the crowd.

Me'nah, Ge'te and Malee were on his right. The person on his left sent Lex'xia's heart bouncing off the walls of her chest.

"Mar'tokk?" She whispered.

"Mar'tokk saw her staring at him confused. But there was only one thought on his mind right now.

-Who in the name of Paya is that carrying her?- He started walking toward them. Lex looked up at her father.

"Put me down please." She told him. Sol'kaar put his daughter on the ground. She wobbled a bit, and was stiff as she walked those few steps to meet the young blood that approached her.

Neither Mar'tokk nor Lex said anything as they embraced each other. It seemed an eternity until they heard several people clear their throats, they broke apart. Lex's father stepped forward.

"So, it really is you Mar'tokk. I'd recognize your mother's blue eyes anywhere." He said, Mar'tokk nodded. Sol'kaar looked from his daughter to Mar'tokk and back, then smiled. "Your mother would be pleased to see you two together. I was her dream to see you grow up, become a hunter, and find a mate to share your life with. She would be proud, as I am." He said. Ge'te came forward.

"As heartwarming as this all is, there's a nest full of very unhappy hard meats right over there. May I suggest that we continue this little gush-fest on the ship?" He said pleadingly. Everyone laughed and began filing onto the ship. The trip home was filled with laughter, stories, and a great deal of cuddling between Lex and Mar'tokk.

"So, how does it feel, to be a full fledged hunter?" Mar'tokk asked Lex. Lex buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"It feels like I finally know where I belong." She said smiling to herself.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry it took so long! but never fear! Chapter 8 is half done!


	8. Cradle thy Love

**As promised! Chapter 8! Thank you every one for the amazing reviews!! Their really what makes me wanna keep writing! And boy oh boy, you guys thought some stuff went down last chapter-you better hold onto your seat for this one! It's a doozy! Thank you Rain of mystery again for the awesome ideas! Also if any one else has some ideas, I'd love to hear from you! You can either message me or use aim - insanpenguins**

**Chapter 8**

**Cradle thy Love**

The ceremony was simply beautiful. Meh'kaga dug out the ceremonial outfit that Lex's mother had worn. It was a halter top and matching loincloth, black as lack could be, with dangling diamond like gems on the bottom of the halter and a couple on the loincloth. She wore her hair down, with a few strands of the same type of gem on her outfit, that she borrowed from Me'nah. The council left right after the ceremony, except Matt'kai. For some reason he looked out of sorts, or that's what Lex thought. Lex didn't know her grandfather well, but it seemed as though he didn't even care that she was there anymore. He barely said two words of congratulations. It had seemed as if he nearly scoffed at the skulls she had presented him with. What's more, he didn't say more than a 'hello' to her father! His own son who had been MIA for the last twenty years! It seemed odd to her, but she let it pass. He was old, she doubted much surprised him anymore. During the diner party he only sat in the corner talking to no one.

Its been two weeks since the ceremony. Lex had hardly seen Matt'kai since then. She was now in the garden at Shat'tu's with Me'nah, Mon'na, Malee, Tae'mira, Vila'kee, and Bec'nara. Their mates had gone on a hunt for a few days. The females spent most of their time in the garden chattering. Today Lex opted to play by the fountain with the pups. Most of her attention went to Go'lee, he was so much like his father, it was hysterical. Nearly the entire time he would flirt with her, she just had to laugh. The others were content amongst themselves, every once in a while calling out to her to watch something that they were doing. She didn't mind that the others weren't so close to her, she still loved them all. She would risk her life for their safety. The pups decided that they were going to play tag, and that Lex was 'it'. They all ran screaming and laughing as she chased after them. They'd been at it for about five minutes when Lex started to get that feeling in the pit of her stomach. She stopped dead, turned and ran to the bathroom. The other females watched her run. Malee sighed.

"That's the third time today. Something's up, and I think I know what it is." She said. The others gasped.

"You don't think…?" Me'nah said.

"You think she could be….?" Mon'na whispered. Malee nodded.

"I think I would know, look how many I got. Bec'nara, is my mask still over there?" she asked. Bec'nara nodded.

"yea, here." She said handing Malee her mask. When Lex came back from the bathroom, Malee called to her.

"Hey Lex, come over here." She said. Lex smiled as she walked over and sat down.

"Hey girls, what's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"Lex, how long you been getting sick for?" Tae'mira asked. Lex's smile faltered a bit.

"Huh? Oh, its just a flu bug guys. Nothing to worry about." she said. Malee looked at her with a stern face.

"How long?" She asked Lex. Lex sighed.

"About three weeks, why? Its just a bug guys, really. I got them all the time back on Earth." She answered. Malee nodded, as did the others. Lex was confused.

"What's all that for? What's going on?" She asked.

"Stand up Lex." Malee said. Lex didn't argue, she knew better. You just don't argue with a nine foot tall yautja, especially if that yautja was Malee. Lex stood up, Malee put on her mask. After adjusting something, she clicked rapidly. The others all cracked goofy grins.

"What is going on?" Lex demanded. Malee took off her mask, she was all out smiling.

"Lex, your pregnant." She said. That word hit Lex like a ton of bricks. All the air from her lungs vanished, and the color drained from her face.

"Malee that's not funny, now what are you guys smiling about?" She growled.

"It's not a joke, Lex. As a matter of fact, it's triplets." Malee told her. Lex shook her head furiously.

"No, no , no, no, no, no, I'm not!" She said.

"Oh yes you are girl, believe me. I know about this." Malee said. Lex bolted. She ran out of the garden, down the street as fast as she could. She ran right past the guys returning from their hunt. Ge'te clicked.

"Well, look at her go." He said amused.

"Damn, that kids fast." Sol'kaar said.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Mo'te asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. You guys go talk to the other females, I'll follow her." Mar'tokk said. He turned and ran after her.

He got to the house just in time to hear a door slam and lock. He went to their room, it was empty. He went to Lex's old room and found it locked. He put an ear to the door and heard sobbing. Mar'tokk knocked on the door.

"Lex'xia? Lex please open the door." He called to her.

"Go away. Please just leave me alone right now." She said choking back tears.

"Lex what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, now go away!" She cried.

"You wouldn't be locked in a room crying if it was nothing, now open up." He said.

"NO! Leave me alone!" She shouted.

Mar'tokk went to break the handle but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't Mar'tokk, leave her be for now." Shat'tu said.

"What is going on here? What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"She's going to have pups." Mon'na said. Mar'tokk froze.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"She's pregnant Mar'tokk." Malee said.

"P-p-pre…." He stuttered, failing to say the word.

"Pregnant , fool! How many times you gotta be told!?" Tae'mira growled irritably. Her friend was in there scared and crying and this stuttering idiot wasn't helping.

"Everyone go to the sitting room, go on." Sol'kaar said shooing everyone out of the hall. Mar'tokk opened his mouth. Sol'kaar stopped him. "Go. I'll get her to let you in there. Just give me a bit." With that Mar'tokk turned and followed everyone else. Sol'kaar knocked on the door.

"Child, I think you should open this door for me." He said. There was a shuffling sound and the lock clicked. He walked in, closed the door and went over to the bed where Lex'xia was, curled up and facing away from him. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back.

"Lex sit up." Sol'kaar said. Lex turned over and sat up, leaning against him. "Now, what are you so upset about? Having pups is a good thing." He asked her. Lex hugged her father tightly and buried her face in his chest.

"Daddy, I'm so scared. I don't know if I'm ready for this. What if I'm not a good mom?" She sobbed. Sol'kaar purred and continued to rub his daughter's back.

"You know, your mother was scared too." He said. Lex looked up at him.

"Really?" She hiccupped. Sol'kaar nodded.

"She was scared out of her mind. She was about your age, maybe a few years older. When she found out she locked herself in her room for days, wouldn't talk to anyone. When I finally managed to talk to her, all she kept saying was how scared she was or how she didn't think she'd make a good mother." He said. Lex sniffed and wiped her eyes, being careful of the still fresh scar that cut across her right eye.

"What did you tell her?" she asked. Her father smiled.

"I told her she was Kwei." He said. Lex snorted.

"Bet that went over well." She said with a small laugh.

"Oh there was an argument, but that's not the point. No one's ever truly ready to be a parent. It's something that you learn as you go." He smiled, Lex smiled back.

"I guess your right. But I'm still nervous." She said.

"And you don't think Mar'tokk is? He loves you, he's always loved you. Even when you were pups, he'd always say that when you two were old enough, he was gonna claim you as his mate before any other male could." Her father said with an amused clatter.

"Awe, that's cute." Lex said.

"He's worried you know. Maybe you should talk to him." Sol'kaar said. Lex sighed and nodded.

"Ok." She said.

"Hold on, I'll send him in." Her father said getting up and leaving the room. A moment later Mar'tokk walked in and sat on the bed. Lex cuddled up to him as close as she could get. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm sorry I freaked out and worried you. I was just so scared about it." Lex said.

"It's Ok, I understand. I'm nervous too. But it'll be Ok. We've got each other and a whole room full of friends to help us if we need it." Mar'tokk said.

"I know." She said. They say in silence for a couple minutes. Then Lex spoke. "Are we ready for this? I mean, there's gonna be three of them. One, a cinch; two, I think we could manage; but three?" She asked.

"I think we'll be Ok. As long as we stick together, we'll be fine." Mar'tokk said. Lex nodded.

"Your right. But there's one more thing," She said.

"What's that?" He asked her.

"We may need a bigger home." She said. Mar'tokk chuckled.

"I think you may be right." He said. "I think we should go out there now. They're all worried too. Poor Go'lee is frantic. He kicked me in my shin when I went out there while you were talking to your father, and told me whatever was wrong with you was my fault." Mar'tokk said. Lex laughed.

"Well, technically, he's right." She said with a grin. Mar'tokk smirked at her.

"Hey babe, you remember it takes two to tango." He said. They both laughed and he kissed Lex when they stood.

"I love you Lex'xia, more than life itself." Mar'tokk said, holding her face in his hands, running a finger over her scar. "No matter how many scars cover your body, you will always be beautiful to me." A single tear strayed from her eye. She placed a hand over his.

"And I love you Mar'tokk, more than words could ever express. You've given me my life back." She took his hand and placed it on her belly. "And soon, these three will know that kind of love as well. They kissed again, deep and passionate. They broke apart when they heard giggles. They turned to the door and saw little Flora staring at them. She giggled again, then ran and hugged on Lex's leg.

"Miss Lex, are you gonna be Ok?" She asked, staring up at Lex with big, beautiful doe eyes. Lex smiled and picked her up.

"Yes my little flower, I'm Ok." Lex said. Flora frowned a bit.

"Then why you crying?" She asked.

"I'll tell you, but first let's go out front so every one can hear, Ok?' Lex told her. Flora beamed.

"Ok!" She said, wriggling out of Lex's arms and out the door. Mar'tokk followed. When they got out there Lex had to catch Go'lee before he jumped on her. She knelt down in front of him with both hands on his shoulders.

"You cant do that to me any more, Go'lee." She said. Go'lee's face looked like she'd just about ripped his little heart out, it was awful.

"You mean I cant hug you anymore?" He whimpered.

"Hugging is Ok, you just can't jump and be rough anymore." She said. He looked at her confused.

"Why?" He asked. Lex smiled at him.

"Because, I'm gonna have pups Go'lee." She said. His eyes widened.

"Really!? When!? Can I play with them when they get here!? How many!?" He clattered. Lex laughed at his manic questions.

"Three, and yes you most definatly will be able to play with them, but that won't be for some months to come." She said. Go'lee clicked happily.

"I can't wait!" He said. Lex hugged him.

"Me either." She said. She stood and looked around the room. "Well, I assume every one else knows." Every one nodded.

"I'm so happy for you Lex." Me'nah said.

"Yea, a new pup is always a blessing, and you've got three coming!" Malee laughed. It went around the room, every one said their congratulations to Lex and Mar'tokk, and gave a hug or a clap on the shoulder.

Nearly two months passed and Matt'kai, who had been away, returned. Lex was on her way to Shat'tu's, were she heard her grandfather was visiting. Mar'tokk and her father were also there. She announced herself to the guard, who actually smiles at her now, and walked toward the garden. She stopped when she heard raised voices.

"I don't how you could mate with her. Worst of all have pups with her." That was Matt'kai. Who was he talking about? She peeked around the bush. It was Matt'kai and Mar'tokk.

"That's your granddaughter your talking about, and my mate!" Lex heard Mar'tokk growl. The old hunter looked at Mar'tokk with an emotionless face.

"I regret the day my son chose to take that ooman as a mate, and then she was born…" He said, his voice dripping with loathing. "You know, if those abominations end up looking like her, they'll have to be killed or sent to Earth."

"I don't care if they all look like her! They will stay here with their mother, and learn the ways of the hunter. They would have to take them over my dead body!" Mar'tokk growled fiercely.

"That could be arranged." Matt'kai said darkly, taking out his wrist blades. Mar'tokk did the same. They lunged for each other. Matt'kai was older, more experienced, he knocked Mar'tokk aside easily. Lex'xia ran to the house to get her father.

"You will not win against me, young blood. Your weak!" Matt'kai spat. Mar'tokk hissed.

"No! You will fall old one, you will not harm my mate! Or my pups!" He roared. They went for each other again. Matt'kai clothes lined Mar'tokk, then pulled out a combi spear, and pointed it at his throat.

"Now you die! And then that little half-breed!" He roared. Suddenly, Matt'kai was knocked sideways. It was Sol'kaar.

"I always knew you hated Ki'leela and your own granddaughter, and that's what made me love my mate even more, at least she accepted me as I was!" He said with a growl. Matt'kai glared at his son as he got up.

"You were always the weak one in the family." He spat. Sol'kaar flared his mandibles in anger.

"No I wasn't, you were! You knew Lex'xia was pregnant! The moment you met her! That's why you sent her on the Trial! You nearly cost my daughter her pups!" He roared. Matt'kai went after his son, wrist blades ready. Suddenly Lex came into view, Matt'kai turned to go after her. She tried to run away but he caught her by her hair. She screamed. He held his wrist blade to the small bump that was forming on her belly.

"No!" She screamed. He shook her by her hair.

"Shut up, you piece of filth!" He hissed. Mar'tokk and Sol'kaar started to move for him, Matt'kai pressed the blade harder. Lex hissed in pain. "One more move and it's goodbye to your precious girl and the pups!" They stopped dead in their tracks. "That's what I thought. Not so tough now!" Lex was scared, but she was more angry than anything. How dare he threaten her pups! Or call her father weak!

"Your right Matt'kai, my mother may have been a simple human. But you forget," Lex's eyes began to glow golden yellow, and a deep rumble came from her throat. "I am my father's daughter!" She roared, knocking his hand away and spinning on him. She caught one of his wrist blades and slashed at him over and over again. Within seconds he was nothing but a bloody mess.

"You-you vile creature…" He wheezed, staggering towards her. She picked up his combi spear.

"Vile? Do you even know the true meaning of that word?" She grinned, a bloody, twisted grin. Without warning, she ran him through, twisting the spear, shoving him to the ground. Matt'kai gasped as his life left him, then he was still. She threw the wrist blade she was holding down, and turned to the two most important males in her life. Both her mate and her father stood, open mouthed in shock. She stepped towards Mar'tokk, but he backed away. She frowned.

"Mar'tokk? What's wrong?" She asked. He shook himself out of his daze and went to her.

"Nothing Dej'en." He said as he hugged her tightly. "I'm just glad your Ok." Her released her so that she could go to her father. Sol'kaar hugged his daughter.

"I am proud of you my pup. You did well." He said to her. She pulled back, tears in her eyes.

"I-I killed him…what will happen?" She whispered. Sol'kaar brought her back into a hug.

"Nothing my pup. Th council will know the truth, and every one will agree that it had to be done. He was dangerous, to you and to the village." He said quietly. Lex left her fathers arms and went to Mar'tokk.

"I'm so tired now, I want to go home." She said. Mar'tokk nodded.

"And so you will, Dej'en." He said as he picked her up bridal style. When they got home, they found that nearly all their friends were waiting. Mar'tokk walked past them, and all their questions. He took Lex to their room and laid her down, she was asleep immediately. He walked out and shut the door. He walked into the front room.

"Is she Ok Mar'tokk?" Shat'tu asked.

"Yes, she's fine. Just really tired." Mar'tokk said. He explained the events that had just recently took place, and what Matt'kai had said.

"Poor Lex. That girls had it rough ever since she got here." Me'nah said. The others nodded. Mar'tokk looked down the hall.

-And it's only going to get tougher, for both of us. Three….what a day-


	9. Joy and Pain

I'M BAAAAAAAAACCCKKK!! I'm sorry it took me sooooo long to update! I feel like a horrible author now!! PLEASE don't hate me!! Hopefully the contents of this chapter will make up for my lack of updates...

Ms. RAIN OF MYSTERY, YOU ARE MY SAVIOR AND PERSONAL GENIUS. I OWE MY ENTIRE WRITING CAREER TO YOU. I FEEL AS THOUGH MY MUSE HAS ONCE AGAIN DECIDED TO GRACE ME WITH HER SONGS.

TO ALL OF MY OTHER AMAZING AND LOYAL READAERS WHO HAVE BEEN WITH ME, THANK YOU. YOUR AWSOME REVIEWS MAKE IT ALL WORTH WHILE.

And now, dear people, I give you Chapter 9!

Joy and Pain

The fight with Matt'kai seemed a distant memory. Everyone was happy and enjoying life. Only a week till the pups were due Lex'xia's belly was so swollen she couldn't even see her legs, and hadn't been able too for nearly four months. A few weeks after the fight Lex'xia and Mar'tokk moved into a bigger home. This one had five bedrooms, a living room, a huge kitchen, and a small garden in the back.

Lex now stood in her room, looking at the nursery area they had made. A large crib separated into three parts by rails took center stage, along side it was the usual other bedroom attire: changing station, dresser, rocking chair, and a trunk full of extra blankets and pillows. For nearly a month Lex had been arranging and re-arranging everything in the room. Nesting her father called it.

-Well this 'nesting' bit is driving me insane! I can't stand it but I can't stop!- She thought to herself.

"Maybe I'll just go downstairs and give this a rest for a bit. What do you guys think?" She said, laying a hand over the top of her belly. Three small kicks hit her hand. "That's what I thought." She said smiling.

Lex walked out of her room and started down the hall. Just before she got to the stairs she was hit with a barrage of movement that startled her."Hey! Take it easy in there! I want you out just as much as you guys do, but there's a time and place for everything." She said rubbing her stomach. Just then Mar'tokk came up the stairs. He looked at his mate confused.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked. Lex smiled and pointed to her belly.

"The pups, it feels like they're having a party in there." She said to him. Mar'tokk laughed.

"I guess they are just as excited at we are." He said.

"Well they don't have to beat me up over it..." She sighed. Mar'tokk smiled and shook his head.

"Come on, Mother made dinner." He said and lead Lex downstairs.

After dinner Mar'tokk's mother and father left. A few hours later Lex stretched out on the couch and sighed.

"I'm so tired." She said while yawning.

"Tired? What have you done that made you so tired?" He asked. The look that crossed Lex'xia's face made him immediately regret his comment.

"Excuse me? You wanna try that again?" She hissed between her teeth. Mar'tokk gulped and stuttered.

"I ummm...I mean of coarse your tired! Come on lets get you upstairs to bed." Lex nodded.

"That's more like it." She smiled. Mar'tokk held out his hand to her and she took it. They walked up the stairs. Half-way down the hall, an immense pain hit Lex'xia making her crumple to her knees and yelp loudly. Mar'tokk was instantly beside her.

"What is it Dej'en?" He asked in a very worried tone. Lex gasped for air.

"It hurts so bad...I...ooohh...I think its a contraction...oooh..." She wheezed. Mar'tokk took her by her elbow and helped her get up. As soon as she was up straight, her water broke.

"Ewe...Um I think it's safe to say that it was a contraction...AHHHHHHH!! Oh OW!" Lex said crying out as another one hit her. When she looked up at Mar'tokk, he was staring open mouthed and completely frozen. Lex rolled her eyes. -Useless- She thought."I'm going to the bed, go call your mother." She said. Mar'tokk just stood there.

"Mar'tokk!" She yelled. He jumped.

"Wha-what?" He stammered.

"GO CALL YOUR MOTHER!" Lex screamed and started waddling to their room. Not a minute later Mar'tokk came rushing to the room, a small communicator in his hands.

"Hello?" Meh'kaga asked sleepily.

"Mother! You have to get here!" Mar'tokk said frantically while pacing.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, not understanding what had gotten her son in such a state.

"Lex'xia is having the pups! And i don't know what to do! Mommy i need your help!!" He whined.

"Oh you big baby! Oooooooo! Ooooowwwww!" Lex cried as another contraction hit. Meh'kaga heard her daughter-in-law scream.

"I'll be right there!" She said and hung up. Mar'tokk looked at his mate.

-What in the name of Paya am I supposed to do?!- He thought frantically. Lex'xia saw Mar'tokk's expression and sighed inwardly.

-Big ,bad hunter all right,- She thought. -But when you boil it all down, he's just a big ol' shmuck- She smiled and held out her hand to him.

"Come here." She said. Mar'tokk shuffled over to her quickly.

"Dej'en?" He said. Lex smiled.

"Give me your hand." She said. "Your mother will be here any minute so just relax." She gasped slightly and squeezed Mar'tokk's hand as another painful contraction came.Just then, Meh'kaga came storming into the room. She rushed over to Lex'xia and checked on the pup's progress.

"Your doing very well, sweetie. The pup is almost out." She said, then she looked at Mar'tokk. "I need hot water, towels and blankets." Mar'tokk shot out of the room and down the stairs. Meh'kaga looked to Lex.

"How's he doing?" She asked. Lex smiled."Ok, if you couldn't tell he's a bit unnerved." She said before clenching her teeth and hissing on pain. Mar'tokk came back with the hot water and towels. Lex screamed. Meh'kaga patted Lex on her knee.

"I think one more big push will do, lex. Come on dear you can do it." She said soothingly. Lex screamed as another contraction came. A cry was heard, and Lex'xia slumped down in relief. Meh'kaga was smiling as she held up the small pup.

"It's a male." She said proudly. Lex looked up and smiled as she cried.

"Notax, my baby." She said tiredly.

Meh'kaga carefully hands Mar'tokk his son. Mar'tokk holds his son and stares.

-My son.- He thought. He walked to Lex'xia's side, and kissed her forehead.

"He's beautiful love, just like his mother." He said softly. Lex smiled, but the smile quickly faded as more contractions came.

"Number two!" Meh'kaga called out. This pup came fast. Meh'kaga held it up for Lex to see.

"It's a female." She beamed. Lex let out a sigh.

"My little girl, Adohi." She said. Mar'tokk took the pup from his mother and put her next to her brother in the crib. He jumped and turned when he heard Lex'xia scream in pain. He rushed to her side and held her hand again. His mother shook her head.

"There's something wrong, I can feel it." She said.

"What? What is wrong?" Mar'tokk asked nervously. Lex screamed and writhed in pain.

"GET IT OUT!" She screamed. Mar'tokk looked at his mother.

"What can we do?" He asked.

"Nothing, she just has to wait it out." She said sadly.

Nearly 20 minutes went by. During that time Lex's father had shown up, along with the rest of their friends. They waited in the guest room, where Meh'kaga had put the other two pups, so they could be seen and cared for while she was busy with Lex'xia. After nearly half an hour Mar'tokk came out looking very depressed and gloomy.

"What's the matter old friend? What happened?" Shat'tu asked.

"The pup…it..it didn't make it." He said. "The cord was around it's neck. That's why…why there were so many problems for her to deliver it, why it took so long."

Sol'kaar could hardly understand it, why did that have to happen?

"What was it?" Sol'kaar asked.

"A female, Lex has named her Mara'hene." Mar'tokk answered sadly. Sol'kaar went to go see Lex but Mar'tokk stopped him. "She doesn't want anyone in there right now. Mothers cleaning her up. She needs to sleep." Mar'tokk told him. Sol'kaar looked towards Lex'xia's room. He wanted very badly to see his daughter, but he knew better. She needed to rest, she had a lot more work ahead of her. Everyone went home after seeing the new pups and giving their condolences for the lost one. Meh'kaga stayed over night to help with the pups.

Lex laid in bed, too tired to cry anymore. Her baby was lost and it was her fault. The other two were just fine, why had that happened? The longer the night went on, the farther Lex'xia sank into depression. The road ahead did not look very good.

DUN DUN DUN!! Until next time! (which should be soon seeing as I FINALLY got myself a new laptop)

P.S. I LOVE my reviewers!!


	10. Deadly depression

Ta-da! Chapter 10!

Thank you Rain of Mystery for the ideas and usage of your AMAZING characters!

**Names from last chapter**

Notax-Handsome

Adohi-Gem

Mara'hene-Mother's Angel

And now I give you Chapter 10.

**Deadly depression**

Three days had passed since the birth of the pups. Lex'xia's depression had a tight hold on her. For the most part she ignored everyone and everything. The extent of her interaction with the pups was feeding them. Even then she held no true interest for them.

About a week after the pups were born, Lex was finally up and moving. Though she still didn't show much interest in anything. She would walk around their home almost blindly, not caring about what was around her. She barely ate at all, and wouldn't even look outside.

At night Mar'tokk would feel her get out of bed. She would go sit in the rocking chair next to the pups, softly crying as she stared at them.

The loss of the last pup weighed heavily on Mar'tokk's mind, but seeing his mate like this made it feel as though someone were trying to rip out his heart. This is not what he imagined it would be like after the pups were born. He had thought that they would be a lot happier for one thing. He wouldn't go hunting unless he was absolutely needed so he could be home with them. She would come running to him with that gorgeous and goofy smile she always got when she was excited, and tell him about one of the pups doing something funny or making a silly gurgle that meant absolutely nothing. They would spend all the time they cared to with their family and friends and no one would ever interfere, and nothing bad would happen. But life had other plans, and he just couldn't figure them out. Lex didn't deserve this. Her life had been trying enough and she just started to get it back together. Why add more pain? He just didn't understand, but somehow he had to make this better.

It was a particularly gloomy night. After laying down for only a few hours, Mar'tokk once again felt Lex crawl out of bed to go sit by the pups. Her soft crying was heard not a minute after. She sat there for ten minutes, staring at the pups and crying. Mar'tokk then heard the bedroom door open and close. He assumed she was going to the kitchen to get a drink, as she did every so often. He closed his eyes to try and get back to sleep, but in the back of his mind there was the awful feeling that something was horribly wrong. He rushed down the stairs to the kitchen only in time to see a smart disc cut across Lex's left wrist.

"WHAT IN PAYA'S NAME ARE YOU DONG?" He roared, rushing over to her and yanking the smart disc out of her hands. Lex only began to cry harder. Mar'tokk tossed the smart disc away and grabbed a towel off the counter. He wrapped the towel around Lex'xia's wrist and applied pressure. After a minute he removed to towel and examined the cut. It was barely a graze and already stopped bleeding for the most part. Mar'tokk got a med kit out of a cupboard and began dressing the wound. Lex stared wide eyed at her wrist. The crying became choking sobs.

"What are you crying for? It's barely a scratch." He said not looking up from his task. The sobs turned into quiet sniffles. Mar'tokk picked Lex'xia up and carried her to their room. He set her in the bed then crawled in after her.

The next morning Mar'tokk called Lex's father and told him what had happened.

"I just can't believe it. What in Paya's name was she thinking?" He said shaking his head. Mar'tokk sighed.

"Not a damn thing, that's what. The pups death has really taken it's toll on her. I think she's afraid to be close with the other two." He said.

"Well there's nothing to do for that. The pups need their mother. Speaking of mothers, have you told yours?" Sol'kaar asked. Mar'tokk shook his head.

"No. I know the second I do she'll be down here, and I will once again be stuck in the spare room." He said. A fleeting smirk came across Sol'kaar's face.

"I can imagine. Never the less, she must be told. I shudder to think about the terrifying horrors that would await you if you didn't tell her. Your mother seems to think that Lex'xia is her daughter, not mine." He said.

"It does seem that way." Mar'tokk said with a sigh. He and Sol'kaar spoke for a few more minutes then said goodbye. Mar'tokk made the call to his mother. Of coarse she was over in a matter of seconds, but Mar'tokk managed to convince her that she didn't need to stay.

At sundown Meh'kaga went home. Mar'tokk made his way to the bedroom. Lex was sitting up straight in bed. When he knocked on the door she looked up at him. Her skin was pale and her face was emotionless. Mar'tokk went and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, she didn't move. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, running his mandibles through her hair. She muttered something he could not understand. He pulled back and looked at her.

"What was that?" He asked. She looked up at him, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said with a sniff. Mar'tokk looked at her.

"It's not your fault Dej'en. Things happen that no one can control." He said soothingly. She shook her head.

"I'm such a coward, trying something like that." She choked out. Lex started crying again. Mar'tokk held her close as she did. Eventually she fell asleep in his arms. Mar'tokk scooted her over and laid next to her, soon falling asleep himself.

The next morning Mar'tokk woke up to find that Lex'xia was not in bed. As a matter of fact she wasn't anywhere in the house at all. He flew down the stairs to the large communication screen and immediately called his mother.

"What's wrong now?" She asked him.

"Lex isn't here! She's not anywhere in the house or garden! Have you heard from her at all?" He said frantically. Meh'kaga's eyes grew wide. She shook her head.

"No. And you father isn't home right now either, he's on a hunt. Have you tried Sol'kaar?" She asked.

"Not yet, I'll try him next." He said disconnecting with his mother. He called Sol'kaar.

"Yes she's here." He said before Mar'tokk could even ask him. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh thank Paya!" He said.

"Mar'tokk, she doesn't want to come home." Sol'kaar said. Mar'tokk looked at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"She told me she doesn't want to go home. Though, she seems happy now. It's like she was never depressed in the first place. She's dancing and singing like a fool." Sol'kaar said. Mar'tokk groaned, laying his head in his hands. He looked up at his father-in-law.

"Sol she's not happy, she's drunk." He said. It was Sol'kaar's turn to be confused.

"Drunk? She couldn't be, I don't have any liquor in the house. I drank it all last weekend." He said sheepishly.

"I imagine she took mine." Mar'tokk said to him. Sol'kaar gave an 'oh' expression.

"I'll be there soon to get her." He said. Sol'kaar nodded and they disconnected.

Sol'kaar lived right down the street, which happened to be Mar'tokk and Lex'xia's old home. Sol had the door open before he could even knock.

"You have got to see this!" He exclaimed. Mar'tokk followed Sol to his kitchen. When they reached the kitchen Sol motioned for Mar'tokk to look inside.

There she was, just a' dancing and singing. Just like the first time she had been drunk. And there on the kitchen table was his liquor bottle, nearly empty. He started to walk to the table but Lex noticed and beat him to it. She turned to him and promptly started to cry.

"Its all my fault! I did something wrong! I know I did! I didn't eat right, or exercise enough, or maybe I didn't drink enough water!" She wailed, uncontrollably sobbing now. Mar'tokk shook his head.

"It was no more your fault as it was the winds Lex'xia. Paya wanted her for something greater. Now come on, let's go home." He said reaching out to her.

"No!" She yelled. "I'm not going back! I cant. I can't do it, I can't take care of them! I'll kill them! Just like I did the other one! They're better off with just you. Maybe you can find another mate, one whose better than me and she can take better care of them." She said, the last bit barely a whisper. Mar'tokk's eyes flew open, he had had enough. He knocked the bottle out of her hand and grabbed her by her right wrist.

"That is enough!" He roared. Lex tried to cower away, but Mar'tokk kept a firm grip on her wrist.

Sol'kaar backed away. He did not want to see this happen, but it had to be done. He knew Mar'tokk would not hurt her.

"You are coming home." He said firmly. Lex hung her head in defeat. As they walked out, Mar'tokk nodded his head at Sol'kaar who returned the gesture.

When they got home Meh'kaga was waiting with the pups.

"Put them down for their nap and go home." Mar'tokk told his mother curtly. She opened her mouth to argue. "Just do it, please." She nodded and did as he asked. He and Lex went up to the spare room. Lex sat on the windowsill and stared out into the garden. She would not come out of that room for two days.

On the second day Malee came to visit with Go'lee. Mar'tokk opened the door for her.

"Good morning Malee." He said. Malee looked at the pup he was holding and gasped.

"You give me that pup! Your holding him wrong! You have to support his head!" She screeched at him as she scooped the pup out of his arms. Adohi began to whimper. Mar'tokk went over and tried to shush her and gave her a bottle before she really got to crying. He looked at Malee.

"I can't do this by myself Malee," He started.

"I can see that." She snapped.

"But she won't come out of that room. I don't know what to do." He sighed.

**Meanwhile as Malee and Mar'tokk were talking**

Go'lee snuck up the stairs while his mother took care of the pups and talked to Mar'tokk. He wandered down the hall to Lex and Mar'tokk's bedroom but found it was empty. He went to the spare room next. Opening the door he saw Lex sitting on the windowsill.

"Miss Lex?" He called. Lex looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"Hey, there's my little hunter. It's been a while Go'lee. How are you?" She said quietly. Go'lee ran over to her and climbed into her lap.

"I'm Ok. But what about you? Why do you look so sad? Did that big idiot hurt you? If he did I'm gonna go kick him in the shin again!" He said.

"No, no he didn't. I promise." She told him. He looked at her confused.

"Then what's the matter?" He asked her.

"Oh I guess I just feel a little lost right now, that's all." She said. Go'lee gave her an even more confused look.

"Lost? How could you feel lost? Your in your own house!" He exclaimed. Lex'xia laughed. Her first real laugh in weeks. Go'lee then got a look on his face as though he suddenly remembered something. He pulled a little pouch off of his belt and handed it to Lex. Lex opened the small pouch and poured out four matching necklaces. Each one was made of leather cord and wood beads. The largest bead had each first initial and a letter G for Gel'trak on them.

"I made these for you and the pups. And even though I didn't really wanna but mama made me, there's one for Mar'tokk too." He said, seeming rather displeased at the fact that Malee had made him make one for Mar'tokk. She smiled, putting on her own.

"Thank you Go'lee, these are wonderful. I love them, and I'm sure Mar'tokk and the pups will too." She said happily giving Go'lee a hug.

"I think we should go downstairs now Miss Lex." He said hopping out of her lap dragged her to the door. She stopped dead. Go'lee looked at her.

"What's the matter Miss Lex?" He asked.

"I'm scared." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Want me to hold your hand? That's what mama does when I'm scared." Go'lee asked Lex. Lex nodded. So Go'lee took her hand and they went down the stairs together.

**Downstairs**

"She absolutely refuses to come out." Mar'tokk said to Malee.

"Um, hi guys." Lex said. Mar'tokk and Malee both spun to see Lex standing in the entranceway to the living room, holding Go'lee's hand. Lex walked over to Mar'tokk and took hold of Adohi. She walked over and sat on the couch, Go'lee sitting next to her. She took out Adohi's necklace and placed it on her daughter's neck. Lex kissed her daughter then handed her to Go'lee, who accepted the child carefully. She looked at Malee, who then brought Notax to her. She held her son and put his necklace on, and kissed him as well.

"My pups, I'm so sorry. I've been so selfish hiding away like that. I'm done, no more of that. She cooed at them. Mar'tokk sat by his mate, wrapping an arm gently around her waist. He kissed her head.

"It's good to have you back." He said. Lex smiled.

"It's good to be back." She said. She looked at her pups. They were so beautiful.

-And I'm here for you now, Always and forever.-

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

**And now something I feel is very important to say:**

**You people out there who flame-SCREW OFF! **

**It is unbelievable the things some of you say to other writers! Down right rude and mean! Just because someone isn't writing at a novelists level does not give you the right to criticize them as one! People here are writing for the fun of it. To some it is a means of relieving stress, not to be recognized for their talent(or lack of). If you don't like someone's story then that's fine, just leave them be. There's no need to rag on them about it! Nine times out of ten, that person knows that they're not the best. They keep writing because they don't care, its FUN! **

**And another thing I've noticed- most flamers I've come across don't even write themselves! What the F! What the HELL makes you think you have ANY right whatsoever to rag on someone who does? You have less right to do that than a flamer who does write! You are the people who should be pushed off the Empire State Building, run over by a semi, and drug 18 blocks before being shot in the head with a 30/30! You are the foulest things on the face of this planet and I bite my thumb at you.**

**Now, to the people who do offer constructive criticism and help(in a nice way), I thank you. I know there are some people out there who are against you, but I do thank you. The above statements were in no way, shape, or form meant for you. **

EDIT 5/29/20011: I appreciate all the kind reviews! Also, to clear up some confusion, the above rant was not formed in the event of someone flaming me. It happened because of a flamer who razzed on a good friend of mine that used to be on the site. The friend has since stopped writing her fics here, but has continued on other sites. Again, thanks sooo much! Hopefully I will be updating my other stories and have some new ones ready soon!


End file.
